A Guidebook for Newlyweds II
by BakemonoShoujo
Summary: "...have pledged your faith to each other, I pronounce that you are now married." Come along and see how this couple fight together, live together and laugh together in every thick and thin situation. YukioxRin. Romance, Drama, Humor. slight AU, yaoi. ADOPTED BY ME
1. NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

I, BakemonoShoujo has taken the liberty to adopt this dropped story which was written originally by linda31. The said author has written until chapter 6, so beginning chapter 7 will be my own work as based on what is the idea of the story. I have edited only grammatical and spelling mistakes from those that has already been written, there is one thing I changed however, and that is the Mephisto x Shiro thing, due to the fact that it is very much out of my comfort zone and it will be difficult to apply in the later chapters. I'm sorry.

I will admit that the author has not given me her permission yet, but I have messaged her regarding this. With all due respect I will delete this story if ever she denied my request message sent. Though I still took the chance to continue this for I have read her note in the original fic. She requested for someone to adopt the story. So here I am acting bold.

That is all.

:)

If you have already read the original fic and is waiting for the updated part only, you may skip to chapter 7 already. But you are far more than welcome to read from the top again.

...

Respectfully yours,

_BakemonoShoujo._


	2. Chapter 1

A Guidebook for Newlyweds

Original by Linda

Chapter One

Yukio opened the door to the boy's dorm room letting the dust inside to stir and make a big cloud inside. He already knew that he and his brother would be staying alone the the old dorm, but it was still worse than he imagined; very old and very dirty. He and his brother would need to do a lot of clean up before they could stay in it. while he was carrying their luggage upstairs to their bedroom, his brother was going around the whole place and shouting excitedly how cool it was going to be staying in this place by themselves. Yukio sighed. How typical of his brother.

"Nii-san, you can do your exploring later. Come help me with the luggage," called Yukio to his big brother.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." came the reply from his brother as he came running to him. "Wait, Yukio! That one should go to the kitchen."

"Why?"

"Cause they are my cooking stuff. Since we'll be the only ones in the whole dorm, I bring some cooking stuff."

Although they were just moving into a dorm, they ended up bringing a lot of things just like any other freshman since it would be their first time living by themselves. And they had to move everything by themselves because their father had to leave after he dropped them off at the dorm due to the emergency case that needed his attention. So, it took them a while to finish bringing all the boxes and luggage into the dorm.

After all the carrying, the two brother were finally in the bedroom, but they couldn't rest just yet because the whole place was dirty to even put away their luggage.

"We need to clean the bedroom first," announced Yukio.

"No, we need to clean the kitchen first," disagreed Rin.

"Nii-san, we need a place to sleep. So we need to clean the bedroom first."

"But... aren't you hungry? We should clean the kitchen and make ourselves something to eat. And what are you going to eat for dinner?"

"We could always eat out. There are some fast food restaurants just outside of the campus. But we can't sleep outside, can we?"

Rin grumbled a bit but he complied to his brother. After they borrowed vacuum, duster and other cleaning utensils, they started their cleaning. While Rin was an efficient cleaner, Yukio earned several shouts from his brother for things he couldn't understand. All he did was pour out the whole bathroom cleaner on the bedroom carpet or try to dust out the mattress in the room they just clean or other small things like that. There is no reason for Rin to get angry.

By the time they had finished cleaning the bedroom and the bathroom, it was already 3:30 pm, and they were both hungry since they hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. The two decided to go out and grab something to eat first before they bought other things they would need.

After their late lunch, the brothers found a supermarket where they could do their shopping.

"Yukio, why are you getting all the snack? It's not healthy," scolded Rin to his younger brother.

"Well, it can't be help, can it? we are going to get hungry tonight and we need to eat tomorrow morning. But we haven't cleaned the kitchen or the fridge, so we can't buy anything perishable."

"My. My. What lovely couple you two make. A husband and wife shopping together, and the adorable wife scolding the husband," commented Mephisto as he tried to catch up to the said couple.

Rin's first reaction was to blush, but immediately, he riled up and shouted, "What the hell, bastard? We are brothers!"

"Such cute reaction," said Mephisto and grab Rin's chin to see his face more clearly, making the blush to return.

For some reason, seeing Rin fluster by other man pissed off Yukio. "Good evening to you too, Pheles-san," cut in Yukio, standing between his brother and their headmaster. The headmaster smirk at his action and it pissed Yukio more. So, he curtly asked "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... no need to get so defensive. I was shopping too," replied Mephisto gesturing toward the cart he was pushing.

"Well, if so, we shouldn't interrupt your shopping. And we have to go get some soap and toothpaste from the isle over there. Good bye," said Yukio as he pushed his brother away from the other man.

"What are you talking about, Yukio? We have soap and toothpaste. We don't need to buy them."

"Oh... really? Then, what else do we need?" replied Yukio casually as if nothing happened

"hmm... let's see. Maybe extra blankets. It's still cold and the dorm doesn't seem to have any heating system," said Rin easily distracted from the previous topic.

After getting all the things they needed, Yukio paid for them. The brothers had agreed that Yukio would pay for the grocery and stuff they might need while Rin would cook and clean for them both. Rin was good at those houseworks. And although Yukio was the younger brother, he was a full-fledged exorcist as well as a teacher at the "cram school" where Rin would attend classes for exorcism. And the pay was good.

Rin was a demon and a son of Satan to boost. At birth, Yukio who didn't receive any demonic power but got a demonic wound from his twin older brother that lead to him seeing demons later in life. So, their father had taken to train Yukio to become exorcist. Rin on the other hand was clueless until a month ago when an incident happened where a demon tried to get Rin to the underworld. During the incident, the demonic power in Rin had awakened, and now he was trying to become exorcist to learn to better control his power and follow their father's step.

Once they got home and put away the things they had bought, the two decided that a bath should be in order. After all, they were full, tired and dirty.

"Yukio, come in with me. We got a big bath in the dorm. We should take one together just for the old time sake," cheered Rin as he pulled his protesting brother.

"Nii-san, we are too old for that. Why don't you just go in first?"

"What are you talking about? After all the cleaning we had to do in the big bathroom, we need to use it to its full capacity." By now a fully naked Rin was trying to pull the clothes off his still protesting brother with his demon tail which he had been hiding under his shirt the whole day wagging.

This situation is becoming dangerous for Yukio. Try as he might, his eyes were still drawn toward the naked body in front of him. His brother was smaller than him in body build, but he was ripped with muscles under that big shirt he wore. And that smooth skin above those taunt muscles was now tempting Yukio to run his hand over i;, slowly up his hand and arm until he reached the collar bone. Then he would trail down toward those pert nipples and squeezed them, earning himself a lusty cry from those small pink lips. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a splash of water. During his fantasy about his brother, Rin had manage to take off his clothes and push him into the bathtub.

Then Rin climbed in as well while still grinning at Yukio. After sitting in the bubble bath for a while, they both realize that the clumsy older brother had dropped their bath sponge on the floor a little away from them. But Rin quickly got out of the bath with "oops!" to get their sponge. After a couple of steps, Rin stop and bent down to grab them all the while unknowingly giving his younger brother a nice view of his rare.

Yukio turned red at that, and swore that he was never getting in the bath with his brother ever again. The rest of the bath time was quiet except for humming from Rin and the quiet splashing by Rin's tail what was swaying side to side rhythmically with his humming because Yukio was trying so hard to not get any erection from his brother's unintentional seduction.

After the bath, the brothers went in the bed too tired to do anything else. And that's the first day of their living together.


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning was a lazy morning for the two brothers. They slept in till early afternoon. Then, they ate the snack that they bought yesterday. There wasn't much to be done and their stiff muscles from cleaning yesterday were just starting to relax. It seemed like a good way to start the day.

Around 11:30 am, Yukio announced that he needed to go to a meeting. So, he took a quick shower and changed into a uniform.

"Nii-san, I'm leaving," called Yukio from the dorm entrance.

"Kay. If you come back early, I'll have some dinner ready for you," promised the older brother.

"But we didn't buy any ingredients yesterday. Can you make dinner?"

"I'll manage something with things I brought from home," grinned Rin.

"Fine. I might be able to get home around 5:00 in the evening," said Yukio as he left.

Rin watch his brother's back as he left. He never realized it but Yukio had broad shoulders, strong back and thick waist. When did his timid little brother grow up? Yukio used to get bullied a lot when he was young and he would come crying to him. Then, Rin got angry and started a fight with the ones who bullied his brother using his inhumane strength which in turn got him in trouble. Rin chuckled as he remembered the times Yukio had hid behind his back. Well... there would be none of that now. His brother seemed to have grown while he was dealing with his own problems.

After Yukio left, Rin stated by cleaning the kitchen first. The kitchen was fairly big for the one in dorm, and it took him longer than he imagined. The kitchen had its own kitchenware which are in dire need of cleaning too and with the things he brought, he could make a simple dinner; fried noodle with tinned meat and tinned vegetable. Well, that's all he had on his hand, so they would have to make do for dinner with it.

After he prepared dinner, Rin glanced at the clock. It was little over 5:00 pm, but there were no shadow of Yukio coming back. So he decided that he could take a bath as he waited for his brother.

As he relaxed into the bath, he dozed off into dreamland.

He was drifting; drifting in the blue, blue sea. There was no end to it but just a blue expense that seemed to stretch to the horizon. He was alone in the whole place, and it was so quiet that when he moved his hand the splash sound came out too loud.

He didn't mind though because it was relaxing. The blue liquid that flow around him was soothing, and cool to his feverish flesh.

Then he heard the consistent splashing sounds as he liquid started to rub his body affectionately like a cat asking for his attention. He paid it no mind, but just relax his body and let it drift along that liquid.

After a while, the liquid started coiling around him, and he watched with fascination how the thick blue liquid made a stuck contract with his pale skin. Even when the liquid squeeze his body too tight to make him uncomfortable, he continued to watch with the same fascination, but his concentration started to get unfocused as it got hard for him to breath. And there also seemed to be a faint voice calling him from a distance. "Nii-san" It sounded so much like Yukio.

"Nii-san!" called Yukio urgently as he shook his brother a little violently, "Nii-san, wake up! You might drown."

Rin woke up with a startle and looked around himself. Yukio looked worried but nothing seemed out of order. "Did I actually fall asleep?"

"You shouldn't sleep in the bath, Nii-san. You might drown," scolded Yukio calming down, "Get out of the bath. It's cold already." Yukio grab the towel from the nearby shower rack and gave it to Rin. Then, he quickly left the room with "Come downstairs when you're done. I'm starving." He didn't need another episode like yesterday even if he was worried.

When he got home earlier, he arrived later than he promised; so he had came into the dorm expecting too see Rin waiting to tell him that he was late. However, he was met with silence when he got home, so he check the whole place to find Rin in the bath, sleeping soundly. At first, it seemed normal as it was so like his brother to fall asleep in the bathtub, but when he tried to wake up his brother, he wouldn't wake up. He even shook him in vain. He got worried as it seemed like his brother was being taken away from him again but this time without even Rin realizing it. To his relief, Rin woke up when he tried to call his brother again.

The incident was later forgotten as the brothers settled into their dorm life nicely. Both of them were already familiar with the dorm and the school ground, and they had bought all the things he needed from the market while making sure not to meet the headmaster who had a habit of popping out of nowhere at the strangest of moments. They had also got used to their new roles as housemates.

Just like that a week had rolled by uneventfully, and today was going to be an opening day. The two brothers had woken up early, clean up and eat their breakfast. Well actually Yukio was the one who woke up early to prepare for the first day of school and he literally kick his older brother out of bed to wake him up. Still, all was good as they both arrive at the opening ceremony on time with a little time to spare.

The opening ceremony at the True Cross Academy was just as boring as any school openings and Rin was getting sleepy listening to that old man talk on and on about something or the other. That was until they called up Yukio to give a speech as the freshman representative. That caught Rin's attention immediately. He knew that Yukio was smart but he didn't know that he was that smart. And it seemed Yukio was already famous among the girls. Rin could hear them talking and giggling about yukio among themselves. 'Well Yukio was quite handsome with strong, tall body and to top it off, he passed the entrance exam at the top of the year. And he had a big dream to chase after,' thought Rin proud of his brother.

After the ceremony, the girls drag away Yukio not giving him any chance to find his brother. They flock around him like flies to the roadside lump.

Rin watched his brother from a distance. It was easy to spot him with all the girls squealing around him. Truth be told, he felt lonely. Since he was a kid, everyone shun him like a plaque because of his inhumane strength and Yukio was the only true friend he had and he was the only one Yukio could rely on. But now things had changed. He watched as Yukio blushed with something a girl said and he smile at her kindly. He wanted to go in there, grab Yukio and tell all those girls to stop bothering his twin brother.

"Why such a long face? It ruins your beauty," said a voice from behind as they grab his ass.

Rin jumped at least two feet up into the air with a heavy blush tinting his cheeks. "Stop grabbing me, you stupid clown principal. And I don't have a long face," shouted Rin.

"Well excuse me. If you hadn't tantalized me with that expression, I wouldn't have grabbed you."

"I'm doing no such thing!"

"Are you sure?" By now, the headmaster of the True Cross Academy was getting dangerously close to his student with his face inches away from Rin's.

However before anything could happen, Rin was pulled away from the back of his shirt collar by none other than Yukio. "Oh...? The principal himself is welcoming his students personally. How diligent but please refrain from doing so only to one student. Other students might think you're playing favoritism," said Yukio with his smiling poker face.

Since he saw his brother talking, quite animatedly might he add, with their principal, he had wanted to intervene them. He didn't want anything to happen, especially with this many students around them, but the girls were so persistent and seriously where did they get such power to hold him in place? He couldn't even move an inch. However, his blood boiled when he saw the clown man getting too close to his brother, and with new found strength which he didn't know where it came from, he pulled away from the girls and got to the student and principal duo in time to interrupt them.

"Well, if you don't want to lose your wife, you better take good care him," said the clown man with his signature grin plastered across his face. "If he is lonely, it just make easier for others to snatch him away." After saying that, the principal disappeared with a poof of cloud, leaving behind him one pissed off brother and one confused brother.


	4. Chapter 3

The school principal snickered with amusement from his sport in the tree covered by its brunches as he watched the still angry younger brother pulled the older one who was shouting about the orientation group going the other way.

"What are you doing in the tree? And aren't those my sons over there?" asked a confused voice from under the tree.

"Shiro? Aren't you late? The ceremony is already over," he replied in a little mock tone.

"I might be late but I'm not going to miss my sons' first day of school ceremony," exclaimed the man in priest uniform and Mephisto rolled his eyes at the fact that he already missed the ceremony despite his proclamation. And when Shiro prepared to follow his sons, Mephisto pulled him back by saying, "Your sons need some private time right now. Be more considerate and leave them alone for now." He earned a confused look from the other man

* * *

On another part of the campus, the younger twin was still pulling his brother away from that molesting principal.

"Yukio! Why are you pulling me so hard? And aren't we going the wrong way?"

He stopped when he heard his brother and turned around to look at him. He was still pissed and the confused look on the others face didn't help his anger one bit.

"Nii-san, you should stop acting like an idiot! And you're way to defenseless," scolded Yukio with an angry voice.

Rin started to get annoyed with Yukio's behavior. What was he getting at? And How dare he say it when he was the one who left him alone to flirt with the girls and then, just came out of nowhere to pulled him away. Now, he was scolding him?

"Well, sorry for being stupid. My brain just didn't work like yours. What is your problem anyway?"

"You want to know my problem? My problem is that I have to come save you every time those men approached you. If you weren't acting like the way you did, they wouldn't take it as an invitation and came onto you. Even just now, I saw that principal grab you. You shouldn't have let it happen!"

"You tell me that when you're the one who was flirting shamelessly with all those girls right in front of the school!"

"Who's flirting?" asked Yukio impatiently as took hold of the other shoulders, his anger increasing because he didn't get why his brother was starting a fight with him when he was warning him out of worry.

"Stop treating me like this! And you don't have a right to scold me when you're doing the same thing!" shouted Rin as he struggled out of his brother's grip and angrily stomped down the way they came from.

Rin was angry. Really why did Yukio have to yell at him like that? He just couldn't understand it. Then, he signed; his mood dampening with the knowledge that they had already had a fight after only a week of living together.

The demon boy kicked at the floor and looked around not knowing where he was or what he was doing. Well, what did it matter? Today was the first day; there would be no class anyway. He'd just wander around the campus.

After two hours of walking around the campus aimlessly, Rin only managed to find his day class which was previously shown to him by Yukio during last week. Giving up on finding his cram class, he was about to go back to his dorm when the school principal appeared in front of him.

He jumped back two steps intending to make sure that the man didn't even poke him with his finger.

"Rin-kun, you don't have to be so afraid. I won't do anything to you as I'm feeling quite satisfied," said the principal. That and there was no Yukio around to tease. He just loved to ruffle his feather. And really, it was a pain to see how those two brothers acted around each other. Just looking at his behavior, it was so obvious that Yukio was attracted to his brother no matter how much he denied it and this brother of his in front of him seemed like he could do some help from him.

"Well, whatever. What do you want?" asked Rin, without a drop of trust on the other words and keeping his distance. He didn't want another fight with his brother for such things again.

"I'm here to give you the key to your cram class and I thought you might want a guide as your brother is nowhere to be seen," said the man as he threw a key to Rin who caught it without delay. "What are you waiting for? Go ahead and open the door."

"You haven't told me which door."

"You don't have to worry about such thing. Any door will work. If you open any door from anywhere with that key, it will lean you to your cram class. Convenient, isn't it?" said the man as he waved his hand to the nearest door, telling the boy to open it.

Rin followed his advice and opened the door. As he stepped in through that door, he found himself inside a building he had never seen before. "So, where do I go now?"

"Can't be helped. I'll show you the way, but first," mumbled the man to himself and with another poof of smoke, he transformed himself into a dog.

"Wow! Cool! Did you just change into a dog? How do you do it?" asked the impressed Rin, instantly forgetting about keeping a distance.

The dog stared back impassively with half-lidded eyes and just hopped onto his head as if he was a superior being despite being a dog at that moment. It was hard to go around the campus as a headmaster and no one would pay attention to a dog. That's why he transformed himself into a dog when he wanted to go out or at least that the reason he gave.

"Well, go to you left," instructed the dog instead of answering Rin's question. After walking for a few minutes, they came to a halt and the dog told him to go into the room to his right.

When he did, the first thing he saw was a girl with small eyebrows talking to another girl. When she saw him looking at her, she huffed and turned her head to the side. A couple desks away from them, there was a group of three boys talking among themselves. None of them paid any attention, not even turned their heads to glance at him. There was also a boy who looked no older than twelve sitting in the very front row playing with a bunny doll. He looked like he didn't care what's going on in his surroundings.

Rin sighed... He was going to be in a class with a bunch of weirdos who weren't friendly in any way.

"Get along with them. They are going to be your classmates from now on," supplied the dog impertinently.

Rin huffed; he felt like pouting at that unhelpful comment. How was he going to get along well with people who didn't even want to talk to him? Nevertheless, he went inside and sat down on one of the desks that was unoccupied.

A while later, the door slowly opened again, and the dog said, "Oh! Your homeroom teacher is here." For once since he had changed into a dog, a mischievous grin made its way to the principal's face, and he hopped down from his head to sit on his lap, poking his head out to rest it on the desk.

Rin glanced around and gaped. It was his younger twin brother. He was never told that Yukio was going to be his teacher.

Yukio walked inside all the while staring at him or rather at the the dog that was sitting in his lap. They just had a quarrel about this not long ago and here he was having that damn principal on his lap.

The oblivious brother didn't even realize that the dog has jumped onto his lap or why his brother was angry. He was too surprised with the situation. He gave the other boy a confused look but Yukio didn't explain anything. He just continued on like there was nothing wrong.

"Good evening class. My name is Yukio Okumura. I'll be your homeroom teacher this year," stated the teacher with his poker face intact and angering the other twin who was waiting for his explanation. Rin was angry or more like he felt hurt when Yukio ignored him.

"Yukio! What is going on?" Rin got out of his seat and shouted, getting impatient. Yukio still ignored his brother like he hadn't done anything and just continued on with the class.

"Yukio! I'm asking what's going on," yelled the boy as he walked up to the front of the class and grab the front of his brother's shirt.

This time, Yukio couldn't ignore the boy anymore, so he took the hand that was holding his shirt and pulled him out the classroom.

Once they got outside and were sure that no one from inside can hear them, Rin asked his brother what's going on again.

"Obviously, Tou-san asked the principal to assign me to your class. He is worried about you, or more like your recklessness and revealing that you're the Satan's son," explained Yukio.

"You could have just told me about it. Why are you angry anyway?" asked Rin, feeling his anger reducing.

"I was told about it very recently too. And I'm not angry."

"I know you're still angry and it has to do with me. Just tell me already," pleaded Rin.

Yukio sighed, "We already talked about it this afternoon, Nii-san. How many time do I have to tell you to be more careful?"

"I am trying to be careful," defended Rin thinking back on how he kept distance from the principal.

"Then, what was that principal doing on your lap?" Yukio was getting frustrated with the situation.

"On my lap?" asked Rin stupidly, "Even if it was on my lap, he was just a dog. Instead of worry, you're acting more like a jealous lover, Yukio."

"Well, what if I'm jealous?" asked Yukio with all his seriousness. That shut up Rin and he stared at his brother, not believing what he just heard.

"Arm... I know I'm the older brother and all, but you have never wanted to sit in my lap. And even now I don't think you can. You're bigger than me now," said Rin awkwardly after a few seconds of silence.

Yukio was getting impatient with his brother's obliviousness. Just now he practically confessed that he was jealous and his brother still didn't get it. Getting desperate, he confessed again, "No, Nii-san. You got that wrong. I love you and I don't like other people getting on to you."


	5. Chapter 4

Everything was going smoothly for Rin. He and Yukio talked normally. The guys from his cram class were starting to warm up to him, and when he talked to them, they were actually nice guys. Shima was always smiling and took everything easy. Konekomaru was a bit timid but he was kind to him. And Suguro, or Bon as he liked to called him, was actually a very cool guy although he was always scowling at him.

Okay... he was lying. Not everything was going so smoothly. It had been over a week since Yukio had confessed to him and kissed him forcefully. Of course, he pushed him away easily as he was the physically stronger of the two. Yukio had later apologized but it had been awkward between them since then. He hadn't replied anything to Yukio's confession, but they acted normally; he would prepared the meal normally, and Yukio talked to him normally or too normally for his liking. And the air was tense around them. Yukio hadn't scolded him once since then, and it made him feel insecure like Yukio didn't care about him anymore or he had given up on him.

He didn't like it one bit. He was happy with the things as they were before. He didn't want Yukio ignoring him. He was afraid that his brother would drift away from him with how everything was going on right now. But what can he do? He didn't even understand this situation. He was simply so confused. Could brothers like each other that way? He wasn't smart like Yukio but he at least understand that brothers shouldn't love each other that way. So why did Yukio say it? He had always been the more matured one who had more control over his life. He on the other hand was a brute who solved all his problems with violence. He couldn't think like Yukio and he didn't know how.

The only thing he was sure of was that he didn't want Yukio to leave him behind. It hurt even to think that way. Hell! He'd do anything to make Yukio like him again. The problem was how. The more he thought about it, the more complicated it became. How could he reply his brother when he himself was confused with his own feeling? It's not like he hated it when the other kissed him. In fact, the reality was far from it: the kiss had left a pleasant tingling sensation on his lips the whole day, but he knew it shouldn't. Arg! Damn it all to hell and back! After everything was resolved, that moldy four eyes was so paying for all this!

This morning, Rin woke up late again. By the time he went downstairs, Yukio had already finished breakfast.

"Thanks for the food, Nii-san. I'll be leaving first," said Yukio as he got out of the seat and prepared to leave.

"Wait Yukio! Your lunch box," Rin called after his brother and handed the box he had prepared last night to the other boy.

"I almost forgot," replied the taller boy, "thanks for the lunch box again, Nii-san. See you at school."

Yukio turned to leave as Rin watched him, totally unsatisfied with his action. There was no "You get up late again" or "Come on, we're going to be late if you don't hurry" or any other scolding.

Rin sighed. He had to fix this situation quick.

The whole school day was uneventful except for his teachers calling on him for daydreaming which wasn't unusual, but he couldn't help but think about what he should do about Yukio.

When the school bell rang to let the students go, Rin got out of his class dejectedly; he still couldn't find answer to his problem even after the whole day of thinking.

When he got to his cram class, he saw the usual two groups of people, and since the two girls still refused to talk to him, he went up to the other group and greeted them.

"So, what are you guys doing?" he asked.

"The form. We need to summit them today," said Shima as he waved the paper. Now that the other boy said it, he had forgotten all about the assignment. They were supposed to choose what they wanted to be and reported it to the teachers today.

"Don't tell me you forget all about it," continued Shima when he saw the dump look on Rin.

"Arrr... yea. I forgot," replied Rin sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"So, you're not only stupid, but also your brain can't even remember something as small as this?" retorted Bon from the side. Well, he wasn't one to finish his homework on time, but even he could do something as easy as picking up what he wanted. It was just that he had been thinking about Yukio all this time that he forgot all the other things.

"What did you say, bastard?" started Rin.

"Maa. Maa. Don't start fighting as soon as you see each other," Shima interrupted.

Rin calmed down at that. It wasn't like he wanted to start a fight anyway. He took a seat beside Shima and took out his paper, intending to fill it out before the class started.

After looking over the paper twice, Rin gave up and asked, "What's Meister? And what are these fields? I don't understand at all."

"Hm! You really are an idiot!" Bon spat from his seat.

"Sorry for being stupid," Rin mumbled with a pout. 'What's with people and calling him stupid?'

"Meister is a qualification to become an exorcist, and there are five fields: Dragoon, Aria, Tamer, Doctor and Knight," explained Konekomaru kindly.

After the explanation, Rin grinned at Konekomaru, "Oh... you are awesome. You sure know your stuff, Konekomaru," complimented Rin.

"Everyone who wants to become an exorcist knows that much. You're just too stupid!" said Bon.

"What the hell did you just say, you bastard?" shouted Rin, preparing to fight with Bon if needed "Just because you're a little smart it doesn't mean you'll be a better exorcist! You might be terrible at the actual combat!"

Now Rin was pissed. Bon had been nothing but rude to him this whole time. What did he have against him anyway?

However before either of them could start a fight, a teacher came in. "Okumura-sensei can't come today. He has an emergency to take care of. So, I'll be replacing him for this period," told Igor-sensei to the class.

The students quiet down at a change of pace and listened to the teacher. "I'll be giving you a drop quiz today." their teacher announced and continued to explain about it.

Rin groan while Bon smirked. "Why don't we see who is better?" challenged Bon.

"Bring it on!" Rin accepted the other challenge, full of confidence. He wasn't one to back down from a challenge.

Basically, there were two parts to the quiz. First, there was a written quiz and the second part was practical. Rin didn't care about the first part; he wasn't a smart one to start with, but he was confident that he would make his victory in the second.

His hope however was crushed when the teacher told them to summon a beast. Just what was that? Summon a beast? How?

Igor-sensei had of course showed how it was done and gave them a piece of paper each, telling them to chant whatever come to mind. Easy for him to say, but not for Rin as his mind drew blank; he couldn't even think of a single thing. He looked around. The guys were lost too; they were also looking around to see who could do it.

The eyebrows girl on the other hand was fairing a lot better than them. She had managed to summon two foxes. And Takara also managed a small demon. They were both amazing!

"Well, a lost is a lost! Now what you should do..." came a superior voice from his side. Yea right, it wasn't time to admire other people. He just lost a challenge! Damn it! Even if Bon couldn't summon anything, he scored better than him in the written quiz.

"How about he has to seduce whoever comes through that door fist?" Shima suggested helpfully from the side, his perverted grin stretching across his face at the thought of a sexy lady coming to them.

"What? What kind of thing is that?" shouted Rin at the outrageous demand.

"What? Don't tell me you can't do it? Are you chickening out?" asked Bon feeling like he just had an upper hand on the blue eyed brunet. Well... if it was something Rin didn't want to do, it's all the better. And feeling his pride bruised, Rin accepted it.

So, a group of friends sat in the classroom, waiting for a victim to come through that door. There were getting bored after waiting for an hour and anyone had yet came in.

"I don't think anyone is coming today. Why don't we go home today and come back tomorrow to see who comes here first?" suggested Konekomaru.

The rest of the boys were about to agree when the door slowly opened and in came their teacher, the younger Okumura twin. The boys stared. They hadn't expected that.

Yukio had just came back from his mission and he came here first to get the books he left. But what were the other boys doing here? Feeling self-conscious with their staring, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" they all chorus.

"Then, don't stay in the classroom too late. After you have done whatever you're doing, leave quickly," the teacher told him and after grabbing his books, he left.

Rin gulp. Why did it have to be Yukio of all people who came through that door? Now, he felt like he was definitely screwed as the other three turned to look at him expectedly.

Yukio threw himself onto the chair in the teachers' lodge. He felt tired. He had to go to that mission that was way higher than Middle First Class should have and when he came back from that hard mission, he was welcomed by the sight of his brother hanging out with others while the problems between him and Rin hadn't been solved yet.

Yukio sat up straight when he heard the door to the teachers' lodge opened. It was Rin who poked his head inside first to see that it was his brother in the room.

After he was sure that Yukio was alone, he came inside hesitately, almost shyly. Then, he looked around the room instead of saying anything to Yukio. The younger twin raised one of his eyebrows, watching his brother acted in an out-of-character way. Rin was normally boisterous, demanding and oblivious of his surroundings. It wasn't like him to act reserved or shy to say something to him.

Rin just stand there, in front of the door, not knowing what he should do next. Just how was he supposed to seduce? To a man no less. He glanced back at the door, wanting to flee but feeling trapped with a knowledge that the other three were waiting for him outside. And Damn! He felt awkward under his own brother's stare.

"H-Hey! How did your mission go?" started Rin, thinking that casual talk might help.

"It was okay," replied Yukio, keeping his stare study. Then suddenly Rin turned around and opened the door. He was so leaving. Screw the challenge! Screw Bon! He was not doing it. After he opened the door, he found that the other three were nowhere to be seen. Those little assholes... he was so going to kill them. But he couldn't escape the room anymore because Yukio had grabbed his hand. His brother pulled him back into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Nii-san, what are you doing here?" asked the younger twin wanting his brother to talk.

"N-Nothing," he stammered, feeling trapped with a door behind him and Yukio closing in on him from the front. He trailed his eyes to the side to avoid the other eyes, and found that one of Yukio's arm was bleeding quite badly.

"Yukio! You're bleeding!" said Rin, his worry overriding his previous anxiety.

"It's nothing."

"What do you mean 'it's nothing'? You're obviously bleeding," scolded the older brother as he pulled the other boy to sit on the chair and took off his coat. The blood didn't look so bad on the black coat, but the white shirt made it easy for Rin to see how much blood was spilled. He had never seen Yukio hurt. It had always been him and Yukio would dutifully tend to his wounds. Now he knew his twin's pain, and why he always scolded him when he got hurt. His mind raced and his worry increased. He never realized that Yukio meant so much to him. He was worried... worried that Yukio would be hurt or worse, he would disappear even if he knew that he wouldn't with just a bleeding arm.

After he cleared all the blood, he saw that it was a bite wound. Would just a bite spill that much blood?

"Don't worry about it. It's just a small wound. The blood was actually from a demon. I was distracted during the mission and it bit me. I killed the demon while it was still attached to my arm. That's where all the blood comes from, and I already put some medicine on it. There is no need to worry," explained Yukio as he watches his brother clumsily wrap a bandage around his arm where the bite wound was.

So, it was because he was distracted that he was hurt. While he was pissed at Yukio that he got into trouble for thinking too much about him, his brother was actually getting hurt because of him.

"I'm sorry. It's because of me, right?" apologized Rin with his head bowed, and Yukio didn't know how he should act or what to say. His brother had been acting weird this whole night.

Earlier when the four friends found out that Rin was supposed to seduce Yukio, the boy had felt bewildered; not at the fact that he had to actually seduce but at the fact that he felt relieved that it was Yukio he had to do it to. That was when the answer became clear to him.

"A-And, you know Yukio... I think I-I love you too," mumbled Rin quietly with a deep red staining across his cheeks and his face turned to the side. Now that he said it out, he felt all the confusion clear away, and he felt surer of his decision.

"What?" asked a surprised Yukio, unable to trust his ears.

Rin puffed out his cheeks, frustrated that his brother wasn't listening to him carefully and said a little louder this time, "I said I love you." After he said it, the blush on his cheeks turned two shades darker.

Yukio wasn't so sure if it was some demon luring him in or if it was the real Rin. Could his brother blush like that or act like that? Well, his brother had always been childish and cute, and even if it was some demon taking his brother's appearance and tempting him, it was doing a pretty damn good job because he didn't care right now. The boy in front of him was just so very cute to resist.

He grabbed the older twin and pulled him on to his lap in one swift movement. "Say that for me again," he demanded as he snaked his hands around the other waist.

"You heard it the first time. I'm not going to say it again," came the indignant reply with a supplementary huff.

"Well then I'll just have to ask your body, won't I?" he asked as he brought his lips to the curve of his neck and planted a feathery kiss almost teasingly.

"Yukio! What are you doing?" asked a surprised Rin, suddenly realizing his position on Yukio's lap.

"Kissing as you can see," came the straight forward answer, and he tightened his arms around the other waist to prevent him from getting off his lap.

"I mean why are you doing that?"

"I think it's only natural that I would want to kiss you. And you shouldn't have any complain seeing that you just returned my feelings." Yukio ignored the boy lightly pushing on his shoulder and continue to devour the expanse of the pale flesh that he uncovered by pushing the white shirt the other wore off his shoulder.

The boy on top of him shuddered and stopped his nudging to encircle his hands around the younger twin's neck. Taking that as an invitation, Yukio moved his hands to cap his rare. His brother's buttocks were full and firm in his palms, and when he knead them, his brother let out those alluring sounds. God... It was so hot and he was getting hard. He just couldn't get enough of his brother. He felt like tossing his twin over and fucking him into that desk and made him beg for more. The intoxicating sounds he kept making were just adding fuel to the fire.

"Nii-san," he moaned into his ear and dragged his tongue to lick the shell of his ear. And when he suck on his earlobe, Rin was shivering consistently and clinging onto him, his nails digging into his back. It was going to leave nail marks on his back later but he didn't mind it one bit.


	6. Chapter 5

Yukio pulled his older but smaller brother toward him as soon as the door closed behind them. He had been dying to do this, dying to fuck his brother senseless after they left the teachers' lodge. It had been a torture to hold back during the walk to their dorm. And now that they were in the privacy of their room, Yukio tighten his embrace around his brother and captured those tempting lips without warning. Rin didn't complain and just obediently came into his arms, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

As a younger twin's lips urgently moved against Rin's yielding ones, the smaller boy just moaned quietly against his lips. Then, Yukio's hands slowly trailed lower from the small of his back to his ass. When they reached their destination, Yukio gave each butt cheek one hush squeeze. Rin gasped and his twin took that opportunity to enter his deliciously warm mouth. Rin's taste is addicting. It is so sweet with hints of spices that made Yukio want more of his brother. He pushed his tongue further in wanting to reach deeper inside of his brother, and taste every part he could reach. Then Rin returned his kiss tentatively at first, slowly running his tongue along Yukio. Pleasure run through every part of Rin's vein and he wanted more. So he cling to his younger twin and begged him for more.

The kiss became more intense with sloppy wet tongues fighting for dominance, but before either of them could win, Yukio pulled the others tongue into his mouth and gently suck on it. Shivers run through Rin as his body heated up and pleasure coiled in his stomach.

"Nii-san," whispered Yukio when the two finally broke apart for air. They were both panting with labored breaths, and Rin now carried a deep blush on his face. And he had his face turned to the side with embarrassment. He had never done this this kind of thing before. He had always been a lonely boy who was avoided by everyone, and he had never experienced love, much less engaged in intimate acts. So, He was embarrassed with the way he had behaved earlier.

But Yukio was having none of that. He had decided that he was going to make the older twin his tonight and he wasn't going to let this chance slip away. He grabbed his brother's chin and pulled his face to look at him.

"Nii-san. I love you. I have been trying to hold back for so long. It's killing me inside. So, tonight let me have you. You'll allow me, won't you?" asked Yukio with a serious face. He wanted to let Rin know that he wasn't playing around and that he was serious.

Rin blush darkened when he heard it but he nodded his head nonetheless, unable to utter a word.

Yukio's serious face melted away to reveal a gentle smile at his answer and he carried his brother to the nearest bed.

Rin didn't protest, he just lay there as the younger twin climb the bed to loom above him. He still got surprised with how much Yukio had grown. He looked so handsome and manly. Above all, he looked very dependable and would be able to lead him. Rin got embarrassed with his own thoughts. When did he became so sappy to think like a girl?

While Rin was thinking that, Yukio was busy taking the clothes off the boy under him. When all the clothes were off including the pants, the underwear and his own shirt, he bent down to kiss the tip of Rin's nose, then his forehead, then cheeks and finally the lips, continuing the kiss from before. This time, Yukio won the fight with ease, leaving a panting Rin breathless.

While Rin tried to catch his breath, Yukio trailed the kisses along the jaw and down the pale throat. When he reached the pulsing spot that connected the shoulder and the neck, he suck on it, loving the way his brother trembled under his touch.

"Ah...! Yu..Yukio," moaned Rin feeling the burn in the flesh where the younger twin bid down, leaving a prominent bite mark that told the world that he had claimed this boy.

Yukio kissed the same spot feeling satisfied with the make that he left on his brother. Then, he continued down toward the rusty nipples. Yukio run his tongue over the left nipple and Rin gasped at the sudden assault, his body already becoming sensitive to the touches and arching his chest higher into the air, at the same time pushing his nipple into the younger twin's mouth. Yukio welcomed it by sucking on it like he would suck milk out of a mother's breast. After the nipple became red from the assault he shipped his attention to the other unattended one, sucking on it lightly while his hand played with the left nipple, toiling it between his dextrous fingers.

"Nii-san, your nipples are becoming hard just like a girl's."

"Hmmm...st-stop saying i-it." Rin managed to say between the moans.

Yukio chuckled while his mouth was still attached to Rin's nipple, sending the waves of electricity to run through Rin's vein. Then, he bid down on it as his hand squeeze the left one.

"Ah! Yukio! St-stop... stop doing that," gasped the older twin.

"Are you sure, Nii-san? Do you really want me to stop?" asked Yukio as he sensually trailed his tongue further down south.

"Y-Yu-Yukio. What...?" Rin stopped his question when Yukio suddenly kissed the tip of his hard on. Then, Yukio run his tongue from the base of his member to the tip. Rin's body quivered violently with pleasure while Yukio continued licking. He never knew that he could feel this much pleasure from doing something like that

Then, suddenly Yukio stopped, and got out of the bed.

"Yukio? What's wrong?" asked the confused boy from the bed watching as the other rampaged their drawer.

After he pulled out a small bottle, he turned back to his brother and smiled triumphantly, showing the hand cream to him. Yukio climbed back on top of his brother, then he opened the lid of the bottle and squeeze a generous amount of the cream into his hand.

Rin watched on as the boy on top of him applied a cream on his fingers and reached behind him to his rare. Yukio caressed the butt cheeks gently feeling the goosebumps on the skin. Slowly, he push his fingers between them and reached for Rin's entrance.

Rin blushed a dark red as a pleasant shiver run down his spine. He felt embarrassed because his brother, his younger twin brother, was touching the most intimate part of his body that even he hadn't touched, and he felt great pleasure from it.

Yukio smiled at his brother and said, "You don't have to be embarrassed. You're beautiful, Nii-san." Indeed, Rin was beautiful with a heavy blush on his cheeks, and he lay there helpless under his touches and quivering from his ministration. Even his tail lay limply by his side unable to move other than to quiver with pleasure. He never imagined that his rebellious brother could make a face like that, but he was glad because he was going to be the only one to know this side of Rin. His lithe body was covered by a sheen of sweat that glint under the moonlight and the kiss marks laid on his body especially in areas of his neck and chest. As Yukio eyes trailed further south, Rin's hard on stood proudly in the air telling him that Rin was feeling great pleasure because of him.

He pulled his brother's legs up and pushed them apart so that he could get a better view of Rin. "Yes... You are the most beautiful person in this world, Nii-san," whispered Yukio.

"Yukio!" shouted Rin feeling his embarrassment doubled with Yukio's action, and he quickly closed his legs

"Nii-san, stay like this. It will make things easier for us," said Yukio as he spread the legs apart again. Despite his embarrassment, Rin complied this time, spreading his legs apart for his brother and turning his face to the side to avoid the younger twin's eyes.

Yukio just chuckled at his brother's adorable behavior and run his index finger over the tight ring of muscle, rubbing it sensually. Shivers immediately returned to Rin's body. After a generous amount of cream was applied, the younger twin slowly pushed his finger into the pink virgin hole which wouldn't be anymore in a little while. Rin wiggled his ass a little feeling a bit disoriented with an obtrusion into his ass while Yukio stared with fascination at the twitching entrance that was sucking finger inside as he push it in and out of Rin, occasionally curling it. Yukio almost moaned when Rin squeezed his finger so deliciously, and it was so hot and smooth inside.

"St-stop staring already!" said Rin with embarrassment, still refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

"Why? You're cute down here too," replied the younger twin to the other's protest, and added the second finger to join the first. This time, Rin gasped with discomfort, and to distract him, Yukio bent down again to put the whole of Rin's member inside his mouth. It worked very well as Rin threw his head back and moaned, feeling intense pleasure rolling through his body. Yukio's mouth was so hot and smooth and it felt so good.

As Yukio sucked on his member, he scissored his fingers to loosen the hole while holding Rin's hip down with the other hand. Then, he added the third finger and repeated his motion all the while bobbing his head rhythmically with his thrusting fingers. Rin was far too gone in his pleasure to realize the three fingers. The simulation was too much and the heat was burning his whole body. Then, the pleasure coiling in this lower abdomen tightened.

"Yu-Yukio. I-I-I'm coming," he warned. Yukio just deep throat his brother as his fingers pushed inside that cute hole deeper, hitting a bundle of nerve inside Rin.

Rin's vision flushed white as he arched his body up and he came inside his brother's mouth with a stifle cry of Yukio's name. Yukio drank up all of his brother's essence greedily and took his finger out of his ass with a pop.

He climbed back up to give his brother a loving kiss as he eased his body between the older twin's legs. Rin gasped when he felt his brother's hard member rub against his. It was so big and he could feel it even if it was still confined in the boy's pants.

Rin pushed his brother off of him and sat up on bed, making the other to sit with him. Then, with trembling hands, he reached for the other boy's pants, pop opening the bottom and pulling down the zipper slowly. Then, he pulled off the trousers along with underwear with Yukio's help. He gawked at what he saw. Yukio was big, much bigger than him and it was already dripping with precum.

"Like what you see?" asked Yukio with a smirk at the other dumfounded look. Rin didn't reply but the deep blush on his face was enough answer for him. "Why don't you give me hand with this?" asked the younger twin as he squeezed some hand-cream into his palm and brought them to his crotch. Rin shuddered as he tentatively touched the other hard on. It was so big and hot in his hand and he briefly wondered if it would ever fit inside him as he applied the cream thoroughly on the other member.

That thought was crushed instantly as Yukio pushed him back down the bed suddenly.

"Sorry, Nii-san. I can't hold it anymore. I want to be inside you right now," said Yukio firmly as he pushed his member inside Rin with one swift movement.

Rin's eyes glistened with unshed tears at the pain. Even with the thorough preparation, Rin's passage was stretched to its limit with Yukio's member inside.

Yukio on the other hand groan at the pleasure he was feeling right now. Rin was tighter than he imagined and it was so deliciously hot inside him that he could melt. It took all his strength and willpower not to ram inside that sweet hole immediately, but he stay still nonetheless, giving his brother time to adjust to his size.

After a while, Rin relaxed slowly. It wasn't all pain to have Yukio inside him; there was pleasure too. He could feel his brother's member, big and hot, inside him and somehow he was happy with that knowledge. Then, he felt Yukio's cock twitch inside him and it seemed to be growing even bigger. He didn't want his brother to wait any longer, so he signaled him to move which Yukio gladly complied, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in. After a couple of thrusts, he started picking up rhythm, and Rin's pain seemed to have reduced and pleasure was adding to him too, judging from the lusty moans he was making.

Yukio was in absolute heaven listening to those beautiful moans. It felt so good to be inside of his brother that he could stayed like this forever. Then, Rin let out a particularly loud moan as he hit that sweet spot inside his brother.

"Ah! There! Yukio! There!" demanded Rin to which he replied by thrusting inside him harder aiming for that spot again. Rin wrapped his legs around his brother's waist, pushing back his hips to meet every thrust of Yukio.

"Y-Yukio... more! I want more! Do me harder." came more demand from his beloved brother. He pulled out of Rin completely to which the older boy whined but it was shot lived as Yukio flipped his brother over, making him support himself on all four, and burying himself completely to a halt in one swift thrust. Rin trembled with satisfaction to have brother back inside him while his tail came up to playfully nudge Yukio when he didn't move right away.

Yukio smirked as he pulled the tail harshly, making it quiver more and Rin to beg more from him. Feeling a little sadistic, Yukio pulled the tail to his lips and start licking along it.

"Yu-Yukio. Stop te-teasing me," came the panting request from Rin, but Yukio ignored it and nibble on the tail instead. Rin was already a shivering, blushing and panting bundle of nerves and he wanted... no, needed Yukio to start thrusting into him! like now!

"Yukio... Pl-Please?" begged Rin giving his younger brother the lusty look. Yukio immediately stopped nibbling the tail at the most seductive look he had every seen. Really when his brother asked with that face, he couldn't help but to give into his every whim. So, he started thrusting into Rin almost uncontrollably. Rin moaned those deliciously sweet sounds for his brother which turned him on more if that was even possible, and the thrusts were so powerful that the headboard started hitting against the wall.

The room was starting to fill with smell of sweat and sex and the sound of the bed squeaking under them and skin slapping against skin echoed loudly against the quiet walls of their dorm room.

"Yukio... I-I'm coming again," mumbled Rin as his body shivered violently with pleasure.

"Me-Me too," replied Yukio as he thrust even deeper and harder into his brother, almost mercilessly, and grabbed his brother's member to pump it rhythmically with his thrusts.

Then, Rin came, his body tensing up and his passage contracting against Yukio. The younger twin also let his essence spray the inside of his brother with a grunt when Rin clumped down on his member. Even after Yukio had cummed inside the older twin, his passage was still contracting around his member as if to greedily suck out Yukio for all he was worth.

Then, Yukio fell on top of his brother exhausted after the strenuous exercise. When he regained his normal breathing, the younger twin got up and pulled his limp member out of his brother's confinement. Rin whined a little at the lost of heat, then gasped as Yukio's essence spilled out of his entrance. The liquid was warm and it felt strangely pleasant for him.

Yukio watched with satisfaction as the white liquid spilled out to pool on the white sheet underneath. Then, he pulled up Rin's ass into the air and spread the butt cheeks to get better look at the sight of his cum coming out of Rin's redden entrance. It was a very arousing sight and he felt proud that this perfectly sexy boy was his to be claimed. Yukio tenderly run his tongue over the swollen muscle tasting his own essence and making Rin quiver with pleasure. Rin could do nothing but moan as the younger twin push two fingers inside his already loosen hole and spread it open, making the cum from inside to come out quicker. Yukio felt his member hardening again at the sight of his brother's ass, so he smirked over at his brother and simply asked, "Ready for next round?"


	7. Chapter 6

It was the same dream again. He was floating in that lake of soothing blue liquid. However this time, small swirls of fluid were softly rubbing his body affectionately much like a cat. Somehow it resembled the soothing rubs his brother reserved only for him from time to time. But in a moment, the soft touch turned angry and possessive, blue strands crawling and coiling around him, running wildly across his body like small rivers. Then, they became thicker, covering him whole. He was being pulled forcibly under the surface of the lake, the grip on his neck making his lungs spasm for air. It was so sudden that he started panicking. He thrashed about wildly with no result: the liquid had already pulled him under.

Rin woke up with a startle, the heaviness on his chest restricting his breathing, but he calmed down soon after when he noticed it was his brother sound asleep on top of him. A small sigh passed his lips as he reveled in his brother's warmth. But man! Was he heavy. Maybe he should keep count of the calories of the lunch boxes; he certainly didn't want his brother to get fat. Rin wriggled his body a little, trying to inconspicuously sneak his way from under the crushing weight of his twin. Suddenly he froze.

That little bastard Yukio, was still inside and most likely had been there the whole night. Not only that, apparently the little brother of the little brother was... awake. No matter how snugly it fit, it was quite uncomfortable at the moment. Just how could his brother still have that much energy in the morning when he thoroughly exerted himself three times last night? He'd never imagined his gentle crybaby of a brother could turn into such a perv in bed.

Yukio stirred. "Hmm... Nii-san, awake already?" mumbled the boy from above, then a rain of sloppy wet kisses graced the warm neck that was placed at the most comfortable distance.

"Yukio! Stop doing that," whimpered Rin, pulling away halfheartedly.

"Why? Because you're feeling it?" whispered Yukio into his ear. The reddish hue they would take whenever his brother was angry or embarrassed was really adorable, Yukio couldn't help but delicately nib on the outer shell, teasingly flicking his tongue around the edge.

"Yu-ki-o!" Rin emphasized on each syllabus in a vain attempt to sound authoritative. His little brother instead, traveled down and started drawing invisible patterns on his chest and collarbones with wicked intensity.

"Stop! I mean it. We're going to be late for class if you don't...sensei"

The younger twin distastefully glanced at the clock sitting on the desk. It read 7:32 and school started at 8:00, which gave them enough time only for a quick shower and quicker breakfast before rushing to class.

Yukio lifted his weight off of his brother, completely disentangling their bodies at the same time. Rin winced slightly, noticing the soreness and the sting as the younger twin rubbed against the swollen ring of muscles. He tried to get up but a sharp flash of pain just made him flop back down like a potato sack.

"You okay, Nii-san?" asked Yukio a little worried

"Yea... I just feel sore," replied Rin as moved to stand slowly and carefully.

Yukio watched guiltily as his bother tried to maneuver awkwardly into the bathroom, and failing miserably. He offered a helping hand but his stubborn brother insisted on persevering on his own. So he scooped him up and carried the protesting potato-sack to the bathroom. Well it was one of the advantages of living in the dorm alone. There was no one around to see whatever they were doing.

After he had cleaned them both, Rin looked better though not at the top form.

"Nii-san it's better if you take a day off for today"

It was Friday after all and his brother looked like he could use some rest.

Yukio started his day feeling accomplished and quite satisfied. An idiotic grin threatened to host itself permanently on his face if he didn't pay attention: he had an image to uphold. This morning, he left the dorm with a goodbye kiss from his brother. Well, not really, Rin wasn't exactly the type who would openly do such things, but it wasn't such a crime to steal a kiss or two... or three from his brother. So, all was good until now and everything was going perfectly.

When the lunch bell rang, Yukio walked down to the cafeteria, no handmade bento today since his brother had a busy night. Rin's cooking was the best, but he didn't mind getting something from outside for today.

After he got his spaghetti, apple juice and a slice of lemon pound cake, he saw a group of friends/students waving at him. He took the only available seat in the table, relieved that no fan girl of his tried to snatch him away yet.

"Okumura-sensei, it's rare to see you in the cafeteria," said Shima.

"Ah yes. Nii-san couldn't make any lunch box last night. So I have to eat here today," replied Yukio calmly. He raised an eyebrow when the other three looked at him funny.

"So... Erm... Where is Okumura-kun now? We haven't seen him the whole day," continued Shima sheepishly as if he felt guilty.

"Nii-san wasn't feeling very well this morning. So, he is resting for today," explained Yukio.

"Oh~? It must have been hard on him. Poor Rin-kun," the principal creepily creeped out from nowhere behind Yukio, patting his back in a friendly manner.

"You should have gone easy on his first time."

Grinning like a madman (more than usual, that is) Mefisto hopped dramatically around the table, for scenic purposes only.

Yukio glared at the principal. The freak intentionally hit the scratch marks fresh on his back from the previous night. He sounded like he knew exactly what happened between the brothers, how he knew was something Yukio didn't want to think about. His poker falling in place: "What are you talking about?"

"Whatever's going on in your head right now," answered the principal with a mischievous grin almost cracking his face in two.

"Anyway, I have another mission for you, so come to my office after school," said the clown man as he quickly walked away from the now pissed off cram teacher and confused students.

After school Yukio went to the principal's office. The mission nothing difficult actually, just visit a girl named Moriyama Shiemi who could possibly be possessed by a demon and cure her. Since Yukio had some spare time he made a run for the dorm to check up on Rin. He found his big brother curled up on bed, reading a romance manga with watery eyes.

"Nii-san," he sighed, feeling like he worried for nothing "Instead of reading that, why don't you read the books I gave you. They might actually improve your grades"

"But they are boring," whined the demon boy from the bed.

"Well, if you're feeling better you should start doing your homework. I have to go to another mission today. So I'm not sure when I will be back, though it shouldn't take too long." He said as he changed into his exorcist uniform.

Rin jumped up immediately. "You're going on a mission? Can I come? Can I come?" he asked with his tail wagging behind him and with happy puppy eyes.

The twins stared at each other: Yukio couldn't possibly say no to that adorable face, still Rin wasn't in his best physical condition, it wasn't wise to let him tag along.

"No, Nii-san. You can't. The mission is for exorcist only and you aren't even an exwire yet. Plus you can't even walk properly today!"

"But Yukio~" he actually whined like a little kid, "I'm getting bored sitting in this room. Some fresh air may help me." Making a good use of all his natural talent, Rin produced a cute blush to pair up with the doe eyes: certain victory.

Yukio sighed and nodded, "Okay, you can this time but don't make it a habit." Really, his brother was going to be the death of him one of these days.

The two brothers walked leisurely, opening the door with one of those "special exorcist keys". Well, to be more accurate: Yukio was casually walking while Rin was limping slightly and cursing his brother every step he took. He should have tried to top last night instead of letting Yukio do whatever he wanted.

The little trip didn't last too long, after a while the twins reached a nice little cottage surrounded by a lush green garden. At the entrance, Yukio turned to his brother:

"I need to go inside, but you can't come, there's a barrier all around the house, wait here for me. It won't be long."

Just as he was stepping inside he added: "And don't touch anything!"

Rin pouted, grumbling quietly to himself about bossy younger brothers. Sulkily looking around, he noticed another portion of the garden, secured beyond a gate with heavily decorated metal bars. It was really beautiful as if it came out of a fairy tale, the little girl happily planting flowers adding the final touch to the picture. Fascinated by the scene, Rin unconsciously touched the gate. A sudden bolt of electricity traveled from the bars through his body, slightly burning his hands.

In a instant the girl was screaming like a bloody corpse just came out of the grave to hunt her. Yukio and an older woman came out rushing from the house.

Surveying the scene, Yukio gave the demon boy a didn't-I-tell-you-not-to-touch-anything look. In an improvised attempt to salvage the situation he pulled Rin to his side, calmly introducing him to the girl and her mother.

"Moriyama-san, I'm sorry for startling you, this is my elder twin brother Okumura Rin, Nii-san this is Moriyama Shiemi-san the daughter of the okami here"

After the suspicions had cleared, the older woman said, "Back to business, Yukio-kun, you wanted some painkiller and... what else?"

Rin felt the heat rising up to his face; Yukio was buying medicines for him, because of... that. To distract himself from not-so-proper thoughts he turned to the shy girl who was eying him nervously.

"I'm Okumura Rin eeeh... nice to meet you... I'm... I'm sorry if I scared you before, just that the flowers looked so pretty... mmmh well, I didn't mean to..." trailed off Rin.

"Ah! S-sorry... I was s-surprised! D-do you you like the garden?" replied the nervous girl.

"Yes, it looks like it's kept with care, I've never seen so many pretty flowers!" grinned the boy, trying to keep the conversation going.

Yukio walked toward toward the duo in front of the flower bed and crouched down to sit beside the girl.

"Yukio-kun is here to see you legs" the okami said in a commanding tone.

The girl visibly shrunk back, scooping her legs underneath herself. "I'm not possessed by a demon."

Before the mother could scold her daughter, Yukio smiled at her kindly and coaxed, "I know, Moriyama-san. I'm just checking to make sure. I'm not going to do anything. I just need to see it."

Slowly, the girl nodded her head and awkwardly stretched out her legs. The movement slow and clearly not fluid as it should have been.

Yukio gave her another smile and folded up the end of the kimono the girl was wearing. Both limbs had thick veins, very much resembling roots climbing up to the knees.

"Whoa! What are those?"Rin, who had been watching from the side lines, suddenly exclaimed. It wasn't lack of tact, he was really genuinely surprised, no harm intended.

Shiemi visibly filched and tried to hide her disfigured legs under the fabric again.

Yukio turned to give him the-look but didn't say anything.

"Okami-san, it's not a demon possessing her. It's just a weak spirit latching onto her to feed off her energy. As soon as we get rid of it, the roots will disappear and she should be able to walk again. For now, it's better for you two to stay inside while we search for the demon"

The woman nodded but the girl was looking nervous, checking her surroundings trying to make sure all the plants were still there and safe.

Yukio scooped her up into his arms to carry her inside but she started struggling, not willing to leave the garden.

"Moriyama-san please stop struggling!"

"No no Yuki-chan, it's grandma's garden, I can't leave the garden!"

As Yukio was getting farther way, one of the flowers grew up and with a threatening hiss, charging head on trying to retrieve its prey.

Rin's eyes widened, his hand automatically went to reach for his sword, ready to hit, but Yukio was quicker: he turned around, gun in hand and shot it down instantly.

Now Yukio was sitting on the ground, keeping Shiemi steady with his free arm around her waist. The girl was shivering in fear and clinging to Yukio with her face hidden in his coat.

Rin watched silently, his hand still gripping Kurikara's handle. He couldn't help but feel a tiny little bit jealous of her at the moment. Nevertheless, Yukio was so cool!


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

reminder from this chapter onward will be managed by me, bakemonoshoujo. :) hope I gave this wonderful story some justice.

I understand the concept is following the events in the anime with the okumuracest alterations, which I think is superb, so I'll stick to that plan. But not everything is exactly like how it happened. Just the gist perhaps. I want Yukio Rin love moments more. xD

Yukio sat Moriyama down on the ground and peered under her bangs to see her face more clearly whether or not is she okay. Noticing that she's trembling quite a bit. Laying a hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort he made her look up by holding the side of her head. Moriyama looked up and saw Yukio's gently smiling at her,

"You okay?"

She nodded, lowering her head again hiding a blush.

Rin doesn't know why, but seeing this scene makes him uncomfortable and unconsciously put a scowl. His expression changed to bewildered when he felt something dark suddenly surrounding the blond girl. Yukio noticed it too,

"Moriyama-san?"

He backed up as the girl started to change into another being. His legs turned into huge roots and her unconscious body is being held captive by a giant flower looking demon. Immediately, Yukio grabbed his gun and pointed at it making the demon jump in the air all the while taunting them about not being able to hurt him using Moriyama as a hostage and shield. Rin drew his sword covering himself in blue flames, he prepared to strike when Yukio stopped him,

"Nii-san no! You might burn Moriyama-san!"

The demon taunted more, the sound of a gunshot could be heard as Yukio fired at Moriyama. The demon was stunned that he actually killed her and let the girl go. As soon as she was free from his clutches, Rin slashed him and engulfed the demon in blue flames. He sheathed back his sword at the same time catching Moriyama on the way down to the ground.

"What the hell Yukio! Why d'you shoot her!" He yelled at his brother seeing the gunshot by her heart.

"Relax nii-san, that isn't real bullet, it's a vitamin supplement. She'll be okay." As a proof that Yukio is telling the truth, Moriyama woke up slowly opening her eyes.

So much after that, The blond girl and her mother thanked the twins for their help. Before turning to leave, Moriyama embraced Yukio tight, "Thank you so much, Yuki-chan!" Rin felt that weird feeling again seeing some cute girl hug Yukio and calling him some sort of too friendly pet name. She let go and smiled bowing to Rin, "T-thank you too, Rin." He returned the smile with a 'no prob', Then she left and went in their store.

The duo headed back to their dorm with Rin limping a little more as his aching back got pressured from how high he jumped to slay the demon earlier with the addition of catching a person. Yukio offered kindly to help him, but he declined it, Rin is pissed off by his brother for even he doesn't know why, he just is.

They got back to their dorm. Rin walked pass Yukio and entered their room first lying on his bed sighing loudly as a sign of comfort for his back. After giving his older brother the pain relievers, he went to his desk to work on his lecture for cram school, grade some papers, and study for day school. Overall, he'll be busy once again. By now sounds of writing, manga pages being turned as Rin is reading again, and every once in a while the sounds of papers being stacked.

Rin finished his reading and wanted to talk now,

"So...'Yuki-chan', huh?"

Yukio didn't turn to him and just continued even though a little suspicious why Rin brought that up, "Yeah, Moriyama-san calls me that."

"Sounds like you knew each other way back." The half demon sat up and looked at Yukio's back while clutching his pillow with narrowed eyes.

"Not really, we just met a year ago. After I became an exorcist, father introduced me to her mother, the shopkeeper, where I would be getting supplies. Then she introduced her daughter to us being her helper and all. She was a little scared at first because it was her first time seeing a guy her age, most likely she wanted to be friends hence calling me, 'Yuki-chan', that nickname is a little embarrassing though, but it's fine. No harm done. "

"I see... so you're the first boy she met."

The younger raised a brow. This conversation is slowly turning into an interrogation, he thought. " ..Yes."

"Most probably the only one she meets that is around her age."

"Probably."

Rin glared and puffed his cheeks, "And she's pretty cute, right?"

Yukio smirked now knowing the reason behind this serious chat. He turned his chair and looked at Rin with that adorable annoyed angry expression of his. Crossing his arms, he replied shrugging, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Well fine then." He grumbled then lied down pulling up his blanket and shifted to the side facing the wall. He knows he sounds stupid asking those questions, but it can't be helped something's bothering him really and knowing that his brother finds that girl, who obviously has a crush on him, cute made it ten times bothering. What if one day she confesses to him and Yukio accepts? Then he'll leave him for that blond. Rin pouted feeling a little sad from his own negative thinking. Not that he would tell Yukio about it.

The latter chuckled then walked over to his distressing brother, he sat next to his lying figure. "Aww... You don't need to be jealous." He said poking his ass

Rin yelped slapping his hand away, "Creep! I'm not jealous! okay maybe a tinsy tiny bit... but no I'm not jealous!" giving an irritated huff, he hid under the covers hiding his blush.

Yukio pulled down the blanket revealing a flustered scowling Rin glaring daggers at the wall. He rested his forehead at the smaller's shoulder, "Now you know how I feel whenever someone else is getting on you?", the older groaned in response still in denial that he's actually jealous. But thinking more about it, he does feel jealous. Seeing someone else with Yukio makes him feel irritated.

"...yeah."

The younger chuckled and kissed Rin's neck affectionately making the other shudder and turn to him with that angry embarrassed expression, bottom lip sticking out in a cute pout, furrowed brows, and that deep blush. He smiled at his nii-san and kissed him gently on the lips, then pulled apart only mere inches.

"I love you, Nii-san."

"hmph..."

"What? No 'I love you too' ?" He teased

"Humph!"

He chuckled again at how adorable Rin is being all jealous and agitated. "What do you want me to do?"

Rin looked away and gazed again at that wall that's getting all his wrath from staring, "Stay away from those fangirls of yours..." he mumbled.

Yukio kissed his neck again, "You know, they're the one who's approaching me, and it's quite hard to stay away. But I'll do my best for you." he continued devouring that pale neck, licking and sucking on it all the while he pushed Rin's shoulder down on the mattress making the smaller lie down fully on the bed with him on top. Rin moaned feeling Yukio's ministrations turn more intense as his younger brother began touching him anywhere he could but he took fondness in his thighs and chest making him pant.

"Ahh...Y-yukio..don't you have anything else to do...?"

"Yeah. I want to do you."

"Wha-! mmph!" Yukio took the initiative to crash his lips on Rin's parted ones when he stopped him in mid sentence easily slipping his tongue in. The older panted and moaned feeling Yukio's tongue hot and wet inside his mouth, unconsciously he started kissing back giving Yukio a sign to place himself in between Rin's half splayed legs pushing them apart wider giving him plenty of room. He grounded his hips down on Rin letting him feel his arousal making the smaller gasp. Now it's clearer to him that his younger brother really is a perv in bed now and has much outgrown him in every aspect. Eerie part is, he doesn't mind the dominance as much as he thought he would.

"nngh~ Yukio... I-i..can't...still not feeling well." No matter how much they wanted it, Rin is still not in his one hundred percent condition for them to continue. Yukio stopped his actions sighing, he loves his brother and he doesn't want to hurt him further, so he'll end it here. He gave one firm kiss as a farewell and sat up getting out of bed.

"What are you gonna do with..._that_?" Remembering his younger brother's hard on.

Yukio shrugged, "Shower." He smiled at Rin then grabbed his towel heading out to the bathroom. A cold shower should ease him. Rin felt bad that he couldn't give Yukio what he needs, he sighed deciding he'll just make it up to him somehow. Cooking he thought. Yeah, a nice meal should work.

END CHAPTER

Sorry if my first made chapter sucks... still warming up to it hahaha

**REVIEWS?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Thanks for all the support.**

**To the one that defended me:** I So much appreciate that, really it made me cry. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. SOOOO MUCH. if you didn't review... I don't know.. I so thank you, rarely does someone take initiative in defending me...and I'm glad you don't flame :) I wish I know your name or any other way to refer to you ^^ nickname maybe?

To all other readers, I do apologize deeply if I'm not doing so hot in this story as the original. If there's something wrong, please tell me. Pinpoint it. Don't just gun me with fury filled reviews. But please understand that adopting a story isn't as simple as just continuing it. Because one, the momentum is in the original author so I need to slowly swivel it to my feel, and two, i have to keep track of the original authors style of execution so that you guys won't be too much in a culture shock from having a sudden change of author. Thanks.

Though I do feel a little discouraged to write this... but i'll get over it. I hope.

Off we go. :)

* * *

That night before going to bed, Rin decided that he'll wake up early to prepare a big breakfast for Yukio to make up for the inability to help him. Though, waking up early wasn't exactly his thing but he'll try his best. He yawned then pulled the covers under his chin and closed his eyes, which a few moments after, snapped open as he felt a depression on the bed, blue eyes trailed beside him only to find that Yukio is settling himself on his bed,

"Wha! Why are you sleeping next to me?" Rin asked with a light blush,

Yukio yawned and snatched a bit of the blanket that Rin was using to cover a portion of himself, "Well, I just want to, Nii-san. But I would feel more comfortable on my bed so we'll sleep on my bed next time, okay?", Finishing off that statement with a smile,

Rin face palmed. His brother is taking this 'lovers' thing to whole new level, he would just go along with it.

Rin stirred groggily opening his eyes as the early morning light basked the room lightly and damped on his face as it woke him up successfully. He grumbled slightly when he noticed that Yukio's embracing him firmly as the younger is still asleep. Gently pulling himself off with a conscious attempt to not wake the other up, but alas, Yukio's sharp senses picked up the movements,

"...nii-san, you getting up? It's still early. Plus, it's Saturday."

"ugh..yeah. I just uhm.. wanted to cook this early in the morning." The older replied leaving out the detail that he'll make a big breakfast for him because that will be too mushy of him. Yukio groaned as he let go of Rin missing the warmth and softness the elder brother gave. The said boy got out of bed and stretched his arms then went down to the kitchen to do what he's supposed to do.

As he cook, he could feel that eerie feeling of being watched just as he most often did when he's in the kitchen, cooking. Though, he thought of it as his imagination playing tricks on him because of the whole abandoned dorm theme going on making him feel like it's haunted with ghosts watching. Rin shuddered, if ever there were ghost watching them... that would be awkward, taking in mind what he and Yukio did the other night. Yes, so awkward.

By the time he finished convincing himself that there are no ghosts whatsoever he also finished preparing the big breakfast. As if on cue, Yukio got down from upstairs wearing his exorcist's uniform and all. He marveled at the well prepared meal before him, the younger asked why such a feast, Rin just said the he wanted to, it's that simple and Yukio did not bother to question; Rin and the food appreciated that idea.

Come Monday, Rin begrudgingly strode down the colorful hallways of the exorcism cram school heading to his classroom. Don't get him wrong, he would love to be an exorcist but to study to be one is not exactly what he signed up for, mainly because it involved studying. Seriously, it's not his fault that he's not a nerd like Yukio. Much to his chagrin, he arrived at their classroom. Then, his eyes widened as he saw a new character sitting in front...

Moriyama Shiemi.

He gasped inwardly. What's she doing here? Is she following Yukio or something? Why is he asking himself all this? Could Rin be jealous again? He shook his head, no way he'll be acting all jealous. Shiemi seems to have noticed Rin's presence and having a bit of confusing ordeal, she smiled sweetly with a hint of shyness and waved at him. Rin smiled back,though a little hesitantly, and walked over to her. He sat next to her- might as well try to make friends with her so as to convince himself that he is most definitely not holding a grudge against an innocent girl out of suspicion and jealousy,

"So uhm... you want to be an exorcist too?" He started

She fidgeted a bit then nodded. Rin remembered that she haven't mingled with anyone too often, "Oh, I see, that's nice." He bit his lip as he looked away, making friends seems difficult for some reason, then he saw Bon and the others looking his way. He raised a brow at them. The smug, the perverse, and the worried expression of their's gave a hint to Rin on what they wanted to talk about but he decided to attend to that later on and to try to have at least a conversation with the blond girl,

"You're name's Moriyama Shiemi, right?"

"a-anou! Yes! B-but you can call me 'Shiemi'..." This girl looks like she could explode from nervousness

"Okay then, well you can call me 'Rin'. Uh.. why do you want to be an exorcist?" He asked, finally he's making friends so that means he's not some lame jealous person. That's what he thinks.

"B-because, I don't want to depend on Yuki-chan to always help me with these problems..." She looked down playing with the hem of the sleeves of her kimono with a very visible blush on her cheeks.

Rin's eyes narrowed again, _'Yuki-chan again, huh?...No! Don't think like that!' _He slapped his cheeks then grinned at her, playing it cool. "How sweet of you Shiemi. But you know, Yukio's an exorcist, so it's his job to do those things."

She blushed hearing that he called her 'sweet', "U-uhh.. yes it is his job, but I don't want to bother him because he's busy with other things for sure..."

Kind. Sweet. And cute... Rin is feeling more threatened by this girl with each passing second. He can't hold it any longer,

"You like Yukio, don't you?" He asked in a dead serious tone

Shiemi's eyes widened, her face getting red, "a-a-a-a-a-aahmmm...w-w-well...i-i-i-it's...I-I-I..be-because..He..a-ahm..."

Rin sighed, he realized that this girl could only bring harm to herself so there's no point in feeling threatened or jealous whatsoever, "It's fine, I mean, he's really cool, kind, smart, and good looking, so it's understandable that you have a crush on him."

She looked down again hiding her flushed face from the raven haired. It's true that she has a crush on him but she still doesn't have the courage to admit it to anyone even to herself.

He changed the topic talking about plants and gardening since it's her hobby. She's not that bad he thought. After a few minutes of chatting their homeroom teacher, Yukio, went in greeting them. The young exorcist saw that Rin and Shiemi seems to be going along well giving him relief that there won't be any trouble regarding of such issues. He began with his discussions calling random student's name for recitation (also to see if they're paying attention).

"Moriyama-san." The teacher called, the blond, in turn, stood up immediately, albeit nervously.

"Hai!"

"What flower causes a demon to be aroused?"

Shiemi's eyes widened, her blush deepening three times than before, her heart pounding... She doesn't know the answer, "A-anou...S-sensei...I-I..! I don't know, I'm sorry!"

Rin's jaw dropped. How could she not know? Just a moment ago she told him all about different kinds of flowers and plants. Perhaps she's just nervous and had a mental block. He gave her a comforting smile as the young lady sat down with a glum expression close to tears,

"It's okay, Moriyama-san," Yukio smiled gently then turned back to a serious expression, "Does anyone know the answer?"

Kamiki raised her hand as quick as lightning to beat Suguro's, the blond streaked growled, "Sensei!"

"Yes, Izumo-san," (A/N: How awkward, I don't know if "Kamiki" is her last name or "Izumo", I supposed it's Izumo... help?)

Said girl stood up proudly with her game face on, "The answer is Belladonna."

"Correct." Yukio turned back to the board and drew the flower to further explain the topic.

The classes went on with Okumura-sensei teaching; Izumo and Suguro beating each other through academics; Rin and Shiemi were the ones who were having a hard time to keep up and is doing their best to, well it's more accurate to say that Shiemi is the one doing the 'trying their best', Rin has this 'If I can't understand it, I won't try to' mentality going on so he's not paying at least fifty percent attention. Yukio knows that and would call his brother ever so often just to get him to be attentive in class but would just end up embarrassing himself since he can't rack his brain to come up with any answer, but nonetheless, Yukio still found him cute. And stupid at times.

Came evening, the twins have finished their dinner.

"Hey Yukio," Rin rolled on the bed (Yukio's bed) facing his brother who is working on his desk once again

"Hm?"

"I have this weird feeling in the kitchen, like i'm being watched or something."

"Really? Must be your imagination, nii-san."

"No. I thought about that too, but I kept noticing it since we arrived here. It's like there's this pair of eyes watching me work in the kitchen..."

Yukio chuckled, "Is nii-san afraid?"

A loud gasp from Rin could be heard, "I am not! Just..just...creeped out, you know?"

"Yes yes, well, i'll ask about that to Pheles-san tomorrow, okay? So relax." He smiled at his older twin who is glaring up at him once again.

"Fine."

Little did they know, Rin was right, there is someone in the kitchen watching his every move.

* * *

END CHAPTER

**note:** I got the original author's permission to continue this. So this is legal now.

**REVIEWS?**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

Oh how I would love to read more Yukio x Rin M fics, though publishing and updates of others are rare nowadays. So I would like to encourage aspiring writers to make fanfics of this pairing and post it ^^ the more, the merrier~

Thank You. That's all, Here is another chapter. Nyuhunhunhun, I'm so inspired by the husbando x waifu theme of this. And it's rated M *suggestive smirk* but that doesn't mean i'll be posting more smut chapters anytime soon. :(( I'm not good with lemons in my opinion and it takes a hell lot of time. Sorry with grammar mistakes, I can't cure that drastically.

* * *

The next day, before going to their classes, Yukio and Rin went over to the principal's office to talk about the pressing matters that is the 'thing' that Rin complains about that kept on staring at him in the kitchen. Last night he could swear that he saw a pair of red eyes by his peripheral vision He was very much bothered by it and refused to step in the said area, he may be a demon but he still has the rights to be freaked out, or so he thought. What if it's some psycho freak serial killer that preys on people who are good at cooking? And then maybe one night, when he's cooking all alone in the kitchen with no one in the dorm but himself, a man with a hockey mask on will suddenly barge in the window and attack him with a scythe! And then he'll reach for his Kurikara but the killer kicks it away and pulls him by the tail preventing him from escaping his impending doom! And then... the killer will whisper something in his ear before he kills him: _'You're not good at cooking...' _Oh the PG18 horror.

"Nii-san?" Yukio looked worriedly at his brother, he seems to have daydreamt of something horrible since his pale skin is even whiter, and his eyes are wider than usual, "Nii-san?" he repeated a little louder. Even Mephisto had to raise a brow at the half demon's little self ordeal of some sort.

"Gyah!" Yelped Rin feeling the jolt of pain of his tail being tugged harshly, he glared at the culprit, "Yukio! Why'd you do that?"

"You weren't responding, nii-san. Were you even listening to Pheles-san's explanations?" replied Yukio freeing the tail from his grasp making Rin instantaneously tend to his appendage,

"It's not some psycho freak killer, is it?"

"Oh but it is." Mephisto said with his eyes wide, expression dark releasing an ominous aura, and index finger pointing upwards stating his point.

Rin's eyes also went wide and gasped clutching his tail for dear life. So... he really will get attacked by some crazed dude. The half demon clung onto Yukio's arm, "Q-quick! Call the old man! Tell him we'll be going home! A killer's after me!"

Yukio pried the whining boy off him - not that he minds having Rin hold on to him, "Nii-san, he's joking, there's no killer out ot get you."

"Except for the demons that father might sent to take you." Said Mephisto with a creepy smile. Rin gulped and Yukio glared at the clown man who just laughed, "I'm kidding~ you're just so cute when you're all nervous, Rin-kun." The said boy blushed a little at that giving him a glare, Yukio also didn't appreciate such comments and gave his own death leer.

"Ahem, yes, well, like you said earlier, you'll show us what is that 'thing' later after classes we'll see each other then. Good bye." The young exorcist grabbed his older twin by the arm and pulled him out of the office away from that pervy principal who kept on scrutinizing Rin. Seriously, Rin is his and his only, they already made love damnit! He won't allow anyone to look and touch Rin in such devious ways. Ever. He'll kill them on sight.

Meanwhile, Mephisto could only smirk wider at Yukio's obvious reactions of jealousy and irritation. The boy is just so fun to mess around with - though he's not lying whenever he said that Rin is attractive. Obviously the boy has that certain charm in him that just makes him want to tease the half demon more and make those lovely expressions. He's just so adorable. No wonder Yukio fell for him at such extent. Speaking of extent, his smirk turned menacingly as he remembered that he had knowledge as to actually what extent did the two's relationship went, oh yes, he could definitely use that to have fun. Wonder how Shiro will react once he found out what his sons are in to? Now that is worth a premier to Mephisto. Though he won't be revealing it himself. He'll just wait and see. It's more fun that way... see them burn in their own flames. The demon he is.

* * *

Day class has ended early, the students went to their own businesses they have after class, but of course, for Rin and the others, they had to stick around for Cram School. As always, they sat in their respective places and waited... and waited... well there's still a few more minutes before classes start. Bon got a little bored and remembered that they needed to talk about something, "Oi, Okumura, come here." Rin stood up from his chair nonchalantly since he's also bored sitting idly - he's still not that comfortable talking to Shiemi, they have awkward moments.

"What?" He grabbed a chair and swiveled it to join the three,

"What happened with the dare?" Bon asked

Rin's eyes widened a bit, cheeks slowly being covered in a light pink. What will he say? That a love confession happened between him and Yukio in the teachers' lodge and soon after followed by a real love-making making him unable to attend classes the day after? That doesn't sound like a great headliner, "U-uhm... w-well... nothing really!" He grinned trying to hide his uneasiness,

"So you failed to seduce?"

"What do you expect? We're both guys a-and we're brothers! Brothers!" He repeated adding emphasis. Though saying such lies which are obviously taboo made him feel a tang of guilt and discomfort in his chest. It's all so wrong... but he just feels happy in a way. Having Yukio...

Konekomaru smiled up to him, "It's okay Rin,"

Shima looked up thinking, "Hmm... I guess so too...wait, how come you weren't able to go to school the following day?"

Rin's face obviously turned red at that, _'__Because I wasn't able to walk from Yukio's...',_ like hell he'll say that. "Because I accidentally tripped and twisted my ankle..."

"Oh, good thing you're okay now,"

"Yeah.."

Bon crossed his arms, "Tsk, but he still didn't fulfill a dare."

"Maybe just give me another one? You know... less controversial?" Rin asked hopefully, praying that it would be some simple kid's dare, like 'eat cauliflowers' or something like that.

The three of them thought for a while on what kind of dare to give Rin but before any of them could come up with something, Okumura-sensei walked in the room to start classes. Rin waved them 'later' and went to his seat up front.

After discussions, "That's it for today. And don't bother waiting for your other teachers, they won't be coming since we have a meeting. Good bye." Yukio announced and went out ignoring the happy cheers of students - one of the loudest is Rin of course.

Rin walked leisurely outside the cram school thinking what he'll do, it's still mid afternoon, nothing much to do.

"Nii-san," He turned and saw Yukio walking towards him in his normal uniform not the exorcist one,

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting." asked Rin

"We did, I asked to be dismissed early. Pheles-san will be telling us about that 'thing', remember?" answered Yukio smiling all the while as he now stood before Rin. The young demon couldn't help but feel a little frustrated seeing how much taller Yukio is than him, he's like, three inches taller than him. Maybe if he was taller, he wouldn't have been bottom...

Meanwhile, Yukio's smile widened as he observed that his older twin seems to be having one of his self crisis in his mind judging by how his brows are furrowed and his lips gave an adorable pout that he couldn't help but give a quick light peck.

Rin blushed hard and jumped back a little as he realized what his brother did. He covered his lips by the back of his hand trying to hide his blush all the while glaring at Yukio, "What the hell! We're outside! Stupid four-eyes!"

Yukio laughed, "I know, I'm sorry." He slung his arm over his smaller brother's shoulders bringing him along to their dorm, "Come on, let's go meet that stalker of yours." Rin shrugged his shoulder hard in attempt to pry the arm off,

"I told you we're outside! No touchy!"

"Aw come on nii-san. It's not suspicious." And with that the twins went to their dorm with an overly embarrassed Rin and an overjoyed Yukio. The older kept feeling uneasy when some people tend to look at them as they walked with Yukio's arm over his shoulders, but he's relieved when they just shrug it off as a normal brotherly thingy. But of course, for Yukio, it's so much more.

* * *

The twins got back to their dorm heading straight to the dining area to the kitchen. Once they got there, Mephisto was nowhere to be found. How annoying, he was the one that said that he'll be meeting the twins there to inquire them about whatever that thing is.

"That stupid clown!" exclaimed Rin and stumped his foot on the floor,

"Relax, nii-san. Maybe he's just late." said Yukio. Then his phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it and read the message:

_'I'm sorry I can't go there today, the Vatican ordered for me suddenly. We'll continue our meeting some other time. Don't miss me too much~!'_

"Pheles-san messaged me that he won't come today."

"What! B-but does that mean... ugh! Reply to his message! Just ask what that thing is!" panicked Rin. Yukio noticed that Rin has been yelling a lot for today... must be his mild case of ADHD acting up again. Nonetheless, he did as he was told only to get a 'no' as a reply from the principal. The bastard.

"I'm sorry, nii-san, but Pheles-san has yet to tell us what that is." he apologized. He knew that Rin won't likely want to step in that kitchen until this is settled once and for all, "So would you like to eat out for dinner? I know you don't want to cook in there."

Rin thought for a moment, it's true that he doesn't want to go in there, but he also had to make lunch for them, or at least for Yukio... but eating out would be great too. Yukio always treats him anywhere even when the food are expensive or even when he orders too many - mostly desserts. Yukio would also let him take out. By now he could only think of sweets he could have: Chocolate peanut butter banana Crepe, Blueberry cheesecake, Strawberry parfait, Dinosaur chocolate shake, Cathedral windows, Chocolate fudge cookies with caramel, Frozen yogurt, Milk tea... oh how his love for Yukio grew just by remembering how kind he had always been with him. Seriously, it had always been like that since they were, what? Thirteen? Right, ever since then his younger brother bought him anything he wanted to eat - that Rin couldn't cook. Perhaps that was an inconspicuous courtship? Oh well whatever that is, he's loving Yukio all the more for it.

"So? Do you want to eat out?" asked the younger twin again. Rin looked up at him with an expression that is obviously thinking.

"Uhm... no, i'll cook." Came his final decision. He'll just save the cravings for next time.

"You sure? I thought you're terrified."

"I am..I mean... just a little. I'm sure whatever it is, it can't be as bad as I think it is. Plus, I have to prepare our lunch for tomorrow."

Yukio tilted his head to the side, "If you're worrying about our lunch for tomorrow, then it's fine if you don't make one. You don't have to push yourself if you're uneasy about it."

"No, I want to."

"Alright, nii-san." he sighed. Seriously, sometimes his brother is just too hard to understand.

Rin grinned and headed to the kitchen then stopped midway, his tail swishing, "uhm... Yukio?"

"Yes?" Yukio who was about to go to their room, halted after hearing his beloved brother call him,

"C-can you stay in the kitchen w-with me?" He asked, trying to contain his nervousness from such request.

The younger smiled, "Of course."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Actually, I originally planned on introducing Ukobach here, but I had something pop in my mind, so that'll have to wait.

**REVIEWS?**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

I had also thought about Kitchen S-x when I wrote the last parts of the previous chapter. But I decided against it :(( But I am itching to make a smut for this fic. I just don't have the time.

That, and this fic doesn't exactly have that much readers unlike my other two fics. so yeah. but still, thank you for those who put up with my amateur writings and fantasies. One day, i'll make a lemon for this, I just need inspiration and time.

WARNING: OoC Rin (i think, but not much)

Whelp, thanks and here you all go

* * *

Humming soft melodies of anime openings, Rin stirred the soup while his tail also swished along the tune. Yukio couldn't help but be enticed by his brother lover. He smiled to himself, seated quietly by the table within the vicinity of the counter in order to keep watch of his paranoid older brother. Rin turned off the stove and gave the soup last few stirs then he reached up to the cabinet above the stove where the plates and bowls are. Much to his dismay, he couldn't reach a bowl since it was a little farther in the cabinet. Yukio saw his smaller brother's little problem and took the initiative to walk over and take the dinnerware from the cabinet. Rin scowled pouting at Yukio who held out the bowls to him,

"I could get it myself, you know?" He poured soup in the bowl,

"I know. I just wanted to help, you know?" replied Yukio with a smile and a teasing wink then went to the table after the soup has been poured. Rin just humphed.

After they ate and Rin washed the dishes while his brother just sat there once again, the half demon began preparing for their lunch the following day - he stuffed rice, sausages, egg rolls, ham, and salad in a lunch box. He put cling wrap to cover the boxes temporarily and put them in the fridge. Rin patted on his apron with a very content grin, "There! All done! Our lunch will be grand! I calculated the calories on yours, Yukio, so I decreased your egg roll from two rolls to one but I compensated by adding more salad." He said still with that triumphant smile,

Yukio raised a brow, "Why would you do that?"

"Cause I think you're getting fat."

His eyes widened then looked down to his stomach to see if he did get larger, "Really?"

"Well no, but you'll get there if I don't manage your food and nutrition well." Rin removed his apron and headed out from the counter, "Come on, we're done here now."

The younger smiled sitting up and caught up to his brother, "Hmm... I see. Let me guess, you decided about that when you realized how heavy I am when I slept on top of you?"

Rin visibly flinched and hid his reddening face as he turned his head to the side, "Kinda..."

Yukio chuckled and patted his smaller brother head.

* * *

Birds chirp, the sun shines, and Yukio was washing his face as per usual. Another day began normally... when suddenly... "YUUKKIIOO!"

"huh?" Said boy turned his head toward the direction where the loud yell came from only to be greeted by a strong kick on the face sending him stumbling down the hallway. He recovered quickly with a vengeance, "What was that about, nii-san!"

"You ate our lunch!" said Rin angrily and showed the empty lunch boxes which contents were obviously eaten from the traces of rice and the other food that was supposed to still be there until noon. "Damn it! Can't you hold back your stomach?"

"Nii-san, I didn't eat that. And we sleep next to each other and you cling onto me when you're asleep so it's impossible for me to get out of bed to eat that." Yukio reasoned out

Scoffing, the older twin crossed his arms, "I'm a heavy sleeper, you could easily slip your way out."

"Why do you insist that I ate it?"

"Because I didn't eat it! And if I didn't then that only leaves YOU as a prime suspect!" Point made with an accusing finger pointed at his younger brother.

"I didn't. Eat. The lunch. Okay? Stop being stubborn and just believe me, nii-san." Yukio said with his patience slowly abandoning him,

"Hmp! I don't believe you! I know how hungry you could get! You knew how hard I worked for this so that we could have a nice lunch and you just ate it!" Before the younger could say anything, Rin already turn-tailed and stomped angrily down the halls. He could only sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose. This could be something that will bloom into a troublesome episode if he doesn't do anything, though that anything is still unknown.

Noon arrived and still Rin haven't spoken, approached, nor even looked at his brother. It pissed him off so much that his efforts in cooking last night just so they could have a nice well balanced lunch got all wasted because his little brother couldn't tame his stomach for one night. Just one night damn it! He sighed, he always made sure that his cooking was at its supreme so that Yukio will eat his lunch and ONLY his lunch - though that hasn't always been the case. Before they got into this whole dramatic change in relationship, he cooked lunch for his younger kin because...

Rin scrunched his face as he thought about it while he went out of the classroom to have his lunch, which he'll be buying. Why does he put so much effort in cooking for Yukio? An obvious reason would be that he's most likely obliged to since their family. But how come there are times whenever the younger didn't eat what he made for him or when there are others, specifically girls, offer him their own handmade lunches Rin feels this...weird squirming feeling, like he's uncomfortable or something. Something of deeper emotion is at work, an enigmatic feeling to him that he would just replace it with anger and annoyance, hence, yelling at his four eyed younger brother. Has it always been like that? Even before this whole spin in their affair began?

He saw his brother in the hallway walking the opposite direction he's heading, Yukio smiled at him, Rin just huffed and turned his head away. The latter couldn't do anything but sigh and keep walking.

Yukio's theory was right that this little dilemma could turn into something...bigger. Since morning, his beloved nii-san won't talk to him nor even acknowledge his existence, and it seemed like that state won't be making a 180 turn anytime soon. As he thought of how to fix this mess, he walked out of the building and to the school grounds. Then, a group of three girls blocked his path. He looked at them with minimal interest,

"Can I help you?" Though he already knew what they needed,

"Uhm... Okumura-kun! The three of us each made you a lunch. So please!" One girl said and the three of them held out their lunch boxes, "If you want, you could choose only one."

Speechless, he was. He still couldn't believe how persistent girls could be. How many times does he have to turn them down for them to stop? And why can't they grasp the concept that he didn't want to give them false hopes nor anything that's why he won't accept their presents, and that he didn't want to choose since it's heart breaking for those he didn't? Geez, if only guys who envy him knew how difficult these situations could be, then they might be less jealous of him.

As Yukio tried to talk his way out, Rin was behind a tree nearby, inconspicuously watching the scene.

"Tsk, that damned Yukio... I love him alright, but I still can't believe that he has so many girls fawning over him. I mean, between the two of us, I have a livelier personality..." He leaned in a little more in the hope to listen to their conversations,

"Ah, but Okumura-kun doesn't have lunch with him now, is it because you weren't able to cook?" A girl asked,

"Actually, i'm not the one who made the lunches I brought, it's from my nii-san."

Hearing that, Rin perked up, "Aha! Now they'll know how awesome I am and that I deserve some credit too!"

"Huh? You're joking, right? It's impossible for a brute like him to make such fine cuisine, nor even anything productive. He's completely useless" Another girl said, then they laughed, Yukio just smiled awkwardly at them,

Seeing and hearing such things, the half demon couldn't help but feel that pain like when he was a child wherein people shunned him. To think that Yukio smiled along... _'Enough of this.' _With that, he walked away. And do what he always did when these kinds of emotion waved in him: Pretend that he didn't care. To think that he even thought about making it up to Yukio because being angry and fighting about something as little as that is kind of childish.

Meanwhile,

"He doesn't deserve someone as great as you, Okumura-kun!" another girl cooed with the hope to woo their crush with what she hoped to be was a compliment. Though it gave a different reaction: Yukio's smile faded then turned serious, so serious that his fangirls gulped nervously,

"You know, I've just been holding my annoyance in, but I can't anymore. My nii-san may not be that favorable to you, and you may be right that he doesn't do anything productive most of the time. But never did I find him to be useless. Never. You don't know how hard he tries to help. Also, you don't have to believe the fact that he cooks way better meals than any of you could in your lifetime. And lastly, No matter how great you may find me, I still think he is the greatest. No matter how lazy he may seem, no matter how stupid or brutal he is. I love him. Got it?" The females could only nod. Yukio exhaled deeply at his sudden outburst. Hope they just took the 'love' part as brotherly.

Then up a distance, Yukio saw a familiar figure walking. _'Nii-san.'_ He decided to follow him and hopefully amend the mess. The only way he thought of was that he'll take the blame and just apologize. and then everything will be fine again.

* * *

Rin strides gradually became faster and faster and soon found himself running unable to contain the pain. He thought that he's used to it. The feeling of being unwanted. But it seemed different when Yukio's a part of it. There his younger brother was, standing and even smiling even when the people were insulting him. But maybe he's just misunderstanding... maybe-

His thoughts were cut when he ran into someone making him yelp. The person he collided with grunted with a familiar voice Rin knew,

"Eh? Rin? What's wrong?" Fujimoto asked as soon as he got his bearings back from the collision and saw his son with his head down, his fringe hiding his eyes. But even at that, he knew something's bothering him,

"...nothing. What are you doing here, old man?" His reply was soft and still didn't look up to face his father,

"I came here to talk to Mephisto about some things." He grabbed his son's shoulders gently yet firm, "I know there's something troubling you. Tell me."

Rin looked up to him and gave a small smile, "Something stupid as always. Don't mind me. You better get going home, church needs you."

Fujimoto sighed and smiled then grabbed Rin into a warm embrace, "There, there... Whatever it is you're worrying your pretty little head for, it'll be okay." Rin lightly nudged from the hold,

"S-stupid old man! I told you I'm fine...!"

"Then why are you crying?"

Rin stopped pushing onto his father's chest in the attempt to break free when he realized that there really were tears rolling down from his eyes. With that, he no longer denied what he felt and clutched onto the black robe of his father and buried his face on his chest, drowning the sounds of his sobs. Fujimoto could only run his hands on his son's hair, and wrap his arms around him tighter. He knew how tough Rin is from the outside and would refuse to tell anything, yet under that tough exterior, father Fujimoto knew how fragile his eldest son is from the inside.

"Did people say mean things to you again, Rin?" He felt his son flinch, he chuckled, "So I'm right?"

"How'd you know..?"

Fujimoto laughed, "Of course I know! You're my son! And there were only a few things that would make you come crying to me. But I guess this time, it's not the usual insults,hm?"

Rin pulled back for a bit but still held on to him, he sniffed - Shiro couldn't help but smile at how Rin looked so cute with wet teary eyes and reddish nose along with a blush, "...Yukio..."

"What did your baby brother do?" asked the priest with a raised brow,

The half demon told him about how his brother ate their lunch, and about how he just stood there with a smile while his fangirls openly mocked him and didn't believe that he could cook. Rin felt ridiculous that he's technically tattling and whining like a little kid to his parent, but still, he didn't entirely mind since it's Shiro.

"Ah, I see. That IS bad..."

"Nii-san!...eh? Tou-san?" Yukio approached them,

Rin hid behind Fujimoto and still held his grip, peering over his father's shoulder as he glared at his brother.

"Yukio." Said boy gulped when their father called his name in his deep serious tone, "Rin told me about how you ate the lunch he worked so hard for the night before it was due. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't eat it! Nii-san, I told you I didn't." And with that, their whole conversation went on with Yukio trying to prove his innocence though earlier he planned that he'll accept the blame, but now since Shiro's the one prosecuting, he felt the need to defend himself - lest he endangered his being. On the other team, Rin and Shiro were tag teaming up on Yukio, insisting that he did something wrong. And when all hopes was gone for the young exorcist, an idea came into his mind, "Ah! Maybe the one who ate it is the one that has been stalking nii-san?"

The father and eldest son pondered for a while, "Someone's stalking you, Rin?"

"Well yeah, that's what I think 'cause I have this creepy feeling that someone's watching me while I cook." He shrugged,

"So that means your brother may not be the prime suspect? So no reason for being all up against him?" Fujimoto more of stated rather than asked,

"I...guess... b-but!" And then Rin brought up the part wherein he heard him talking with his fangirls and about how he didn't even defend him from the mockery he heard towards him. Yukio's relieved posture due to being rendered (well _almost _rendered) innocent, turned to tensed from disbelief and slight anger.

"Did you even bother to stay a while for you to listen to what I have yet to say?" asked Yukio in a serious demeanor,

Rin was silent. True, he didn't really know what was the ending for that scene, but he knew what he saw was enough, wasn't it?

Fujimoto could feel the heavy tension between the twins. Seemed like ever since he let the two live alone together, their relationship became different and their bond is put to the test. There are also a lot of things going on that he's unaware of, negative ones. Prior to that, if the event of the twins having a much serious argument than this - though this is also serious. He's worried of what the two might engage on; worst case scenario is, they might hurt each other and completely ruin their brotherhood.

_'Perhaps I should separate them...'_

* * *

END CHAPTER

I'm sorry... for a lot of things... if this disappoint you in a way... I'm trying. I really am.

Thank you for reading  
**REVIEWS?**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Very late update. I sincerely apologize, I was having problems with this. Thankfully I had help in giving me ideas :) Thank you, _**Gracefulblooming**_ and the original author, **_linda31_**. I am honored for your help. ^^

ALSO, my other fics might update late. _**Spacebar is broken**__** so**__** is**__** the**__** letter**__** 'b'**__** on**__** my**__** laptop.**_

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_'Perhaps I should separate them.'_

That thought lingered in Fujimoto's mind from the moment he realized the sudden negative turn of tides in his sons relationship until they got back to the boys' dorm. Along the way, in the manner on how the two would make snide remarks at each other and awkward silence befell upon them made the clergyman's decision firmer - Of course it's not the first time that the twin's got into a fight, but this would be the first time for them to argue this heavily. The siblings along their foster father headed to the dining hall with Rin eagerly tugging onto Fujimoto's sleeve to show him the kitchen wherein he could feel his deemed stalker.

"Walk faster, old man!" Rin ordered as he deliberately pulled his father who could only chuckle and reply a: 'Alright, alright." Yukio sighed, his nii-san's childish behavior would double when their father's around. Rin let go of Fujimoto's sleeve and outstretched his arms, "Okay! This is where my stalker stalks me! I swear, I could feel his eyes staring daggers at me whenever I'm here!"

Shiro studied the room and rubbed his chin, he could feel something in there too but can't clearly put his finger on it. He thinks it's from a demon, but the presence was too weak for the thing to be lethal enough to be labeled as such. The old man was about to say something when his younger son spoke up first. "Whenever you're here, huh? Do you feel it now?" That statement oozed sarcasm and of course Rin would react to such manner.

"No. For some reason whenever you're here, I don't feel it. Perhaps that thing hates insensitive people too." He smirked up at his taller kin,

Yukio scoffed, "Is that so? Or maybe it's just attracted to immature individuals and would only make itself known when they are alone."

Rin gasped and glared at his brother, "Oh really? Apparently it could feel you're Overly-Compulsive Disorder, that's why it runs away!"

"But I'm sure the smell of your ADHD will lure it back." He smirked at how his smaller yet older brother was fuming in rage.

Rin have had enough, "IT HATES PEOPLE WHO TELL SOMEONE THEY LOV-!"

"SILENCE!" Fujimoto also have had enough of his sons bickering and intervened, "I've decided." He crossed his arms in an authoritative manner making his sons stiffen in discipline.

"Decided what, father?" Yukio, being the more courageous as of the moment, asked.

"From now on, you two will be living separately. Next thing I know, you two might be at each other's throats."

At that moment, both young men's eyes went wide. Yukio couldn't help but feel bad, what kind of a lover was he? He was the first one to proclaim his feelings but in the end, he said a lot of despicable things to his most beloved one. And he thought he was the mature one. He'll take any blame if that were to change their father's mind, but the look of Fujimoto clearly told otherwise. Yukio knows that look, it could only mean that the Paladin's firm with his decisions; no turning back. He bit his lip and cursed under his breath. How dare he tell Rin that he loves him when he himself would contribute to their separation. The younger couldn't think of anything else other than how he really doesn't want to live away from Rin. No matter how many thorny words were exchanged, he still wants to be with him. He would love to speak up, but the way their father stared at them with his serious look, he really can't sum up the strength.

"No!" Both exorcists turned their heads to the sudden outburst of the half demon. Rin, who felt the sudden questioning gazes, looked away hiding the blush from embarrassment. He didn't expect to speak up either, he didn't know what came over him so suddenly. After all, he got immensely pissed of Yukio for being such an insensitive bastard. Earlier, he was about to point out how much his younger got the gut to tell him he loved him yet said and did things that hurt him. Curious though that even at that he still felt the need to stay with him. He really is an idiot he thought. "I...I can't be separated from him!"

Fujimoto and Yukio eyed Rin disbelievingly, the shortest among the three tried to give a stern face but his inner tremors prevented him to and could only muster a scowl and a faint blush that clearly showed his anxiety. "Why?" Their father asked.

"W-well...He is supposed to take care and protect me, right? How can he do that if we're separated?"

Fujimoto rubbed his chin pondering at what his eldest said. True, Yukio's tasked to take responsibilities for his brother, that was why he had him trained. He narrowed his eyes on Rin, "Hmm...does that mean that you forgive him for what he's done?"

Rin suppressed his embarrassed demeanor and gave a determined look to his father, "Of course!"

"What about you, Yukio? Do you still want him to be under your care; after all the accusation he's done to you?"

Yukio, for one, was absolutely angry at how childish Rin was. Then again, looking at Rin, who stared longingly at him and the fact that he had the courage to speak up first made his heart melt and instantly forgive him as if nothing happened, "Ah... yes." was all he could say.

The clergy man observed at how the two looked at each other and shrugged the budding thoughts in him. He smiled at them, "Well! It's settled then! But next time I find out that you two are heavily arguing again, I swear we'll have this talk the second time around." The twins returned the smile and nodded.

Rin made snacks for them. As they ate, they talked about the stuff that has happened while their father was gone - leaving out their romantic relationship of course. So much after that, Fujimoto left after giving his sons a warm embrace and a wave.

* * *

Yukio watched as Rin cleaned the dishes and other utensils used. Completely adoring him, he absolutely found him adorable especially ever since they started at True Cross. The way he reacts, says things, how he visibly blushes even when he oh so tries not to, and those blue eyes that mesh with every emotion; which are now staring at him with a bewildered look as the older twin noticed that he was being watched while he washed the dishes by his brother from the dining table.

"Something wrong, Yukio?" He asked with furrowed brows; hands busy finally drying the dishes with a kitchen towel. The younger's smile widened and shook his head causing Rin to give a huff and then turn back to what he was doing.

After drying all the dishes and utensils, he began putting them to their rightful areas. Seeing he can't reach the uppermost shelf steadily, he turned back to his taller brother and asked if he could help out rather than just watching him; and he did. Once the kitchen duties have finally ended, Rin removed his apron and folded it over his arm straightening the fabric, folded it, and then laid it down the counter. Yukio stared at his brother's back for a while and reminisced what happened earlier. It really was a close call, now that he had reached the person he had yearned for a long time; he'd die if he were to let go. Annoying thing was, he acted like it wasn't the case; as if it didn't matter whether they'll be together or not. He just stood there, completely intimidated. And he thought that he loved him enough to not yield to anything nor anyone.

He sighed, and planted his hands on the edge of the counter trapping Rin between his arms. Rin twitched at the action but decided not to react and remained in place where his back was turned from his brother.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" He finally turned to him, he could feel his face heat up when he realized how close they were and how intense he looked at him. "I-if it's about the lunch and the argument and stuff, then it's fine."

"Sorry I didn't say anything."

Rin smiled kindly at him and pinched his nose, "Now you'll face the consequence of living with a noisy person like me. You have to watch over me and take responsibility whenever I break something!" He said teasingly.

Yukio chuckled, "It's as if I got a pet."

"Am not!" Then, his pink tinted cheeks became red when the latter closed in their distance; so close that he cross eyed. "Uh..."

"Next time, no matter what happens, I'll fight for you." Yukio whispered, fully diminishing the gap between them to meet in a chaste kiss as a seal to his oath. Rin wasn't surprised at the act, though he would be lying if he said that he wasn't touched at what he said. He relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes as his hands ghosted on his brother's strong chest, feeling his heart steadily beating; no hesitation, no anxiety, and no uncertainty, being a sign on how he's true to his promise. Yukio removed his hands from the counter and encircled his arms around Rin's waist; keeping him close. The latter instinctively glided up his hands and entangled his fingers on his brown locks while his other arm rested on his twin's broad shoulders.

Rin could feel the tug on his lower lip, he felt his whole body heat up and parted his lips allowing the kiss to deepen. The feeling of Yukio's kiss has always felt so right, he especially liked it when he does it slowly and gently, taking time in relishing each others emotion. Wisps of delight lit Rin's being from every glide of the latter's tongue in his mouth. Hearing his older twins moan, Yukio turned chaste into passionate as he pushed him back slowly onto the kitchen counter. He shifted from his mouth to his neck making the shorter boy elicit a pleasured sigh - but before they could do anything more a knock on the front door of the dorm pulled them back to reality - Still, they didn't stop.

"Yuki-chan! Rin! It's me, Shiemi... uhm... I just came here to bring the herbs Yuki-chan ordered." Moriyama hollered from the other side of the door. She's pretty sure that the twins were in their since they saw them make their way back along with their father.

Yukio pulled from the kiss - that was turning into a wet one - and gave Rin a peck on the forehead, "Moriyama-san is here, let's invite her in, nii-san. Alright?" He smiled at how he nodded absentmindedly still completely dazed.

Once the door opened, Shiemi looked like she was about to burst concerning how undeniably red her face became the moment Yukio opened the door. Though, she did wonder for a moment why his hair was a bit messier; but she dismissed that thought since it looked good on him. "Hello, Moriyama-san." He said smoothly as he gave her a kind smile.

"H-Hi, Yuki-chan! Uh..Here!" She swiftly bowed while handing the paper bag that contained the said herbs,

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?"

Shiemi visibly trembled, "Y-yes! I would love to!"

Yukio let her in and she curtly nodded as she entered. They walked down the halls, the young man lead them to the dining area, "Nii-san, Moriyama-san's here." Said girl peeked and gave a happy wave, albeit shyly.

"Oh...uh... hey!" Rin was slightly startled as he was still fixing himself, nonetheless, he smiled and greeted the girl. Shiemi sat down where Yukio lead her to; he sat across from her. Rin fixed up the snack he made for them earlier and made tea, he served them to her -with a smile of course- and then sat next to his brother. Shiemi marveled at how the food and tea tasted so deliciously. The younger twin told her how Rin is very much capable when it comes to culinary expertise and mentioned how he enjoy the meals he made for him. Her doe green eyes widened,

"Uhm... Rin, would you mind if I asked for you to teach me how to cook? It's okay i-if you only teach me the simple stuff... I just want to know how to prepare the food Yuki-! I mean! P-prepare the food t-that uh... please teach me, Rin!" She bowed really hard and made her head slam onto the table.

The twins... were a bit speechless, "...you okay?" Asked Yukio

"Yes..." She raised her head still smiling,

"Oh you're bleeding!" Rin exclaimed; though he sounded more excited than concerned.

Later on after the half demon brought down the first aid kit, Yukio dressed her shallow wound on her forehead. Rin stared intently at her, noting how her face was all red. Having this proximity from Yukio must be a real blessing for her, and Yukio was smiling _really_ kind at her as he gave her lectures on how she should take care of herself, joking sometimes making her giggle. Unintentionally, he huffed. "Something wrong, nii-san?" The younger asked after he snipped the bandage and put back the tool he used.

"Nothin'. Don't mind me at all." Rin replied a bit obnoxiously.

Yukio of course sensed it, but decided to shrug it off for now. He turned back to Shiemi who was fidgeting. "Moriyama-san-"

"Yes, Yuki-chan!" She replied instantly -a little too exciteed from being called- cutting off whatever the other was about to say.

"Ahm... I'll thank you again for delivering the parcel I ordered."

"I-it's nothing. I'll be on my way then." She smiled brightly and stood up.

"Here Moriyama-san, I'll open a portal for you so you could easily go back." Yukio offered, and of course she'll take it. The twins showed her to the door that Yukio opened with one of his keys that lead to that long bridge straight to the Moriyama's shop. Before the blond left, she turned to Rin.

"A-anou... Rin... y-you haven't replied to my question. Will you help me learn how to cook...?" She asked again lowering her head as she stared up at him. This will be her first time to ask anyone aside from her mother, and grandmother a favor.

Rin was all set to decline, he'll just say how busy he is or how he's exactly the teaching type of person or any other excuse. He knew that she wants to learn how to cook so that she can make Yukio meals, and he knew that his brother would willingly take it since they're friends and all. Real sneaky, woman. But, when he was about to say something, Yukio gave him a look that made the half demon shrink.

_'Don't turn her down, nii-san.' _

"Uuu..." Rin pouted at him.

Shiemi could feel that he didn't want to then sighed quietly and then smiled at him, "It's okay, Rin. You don't have to." She was about to leave when Rin called out to her.

"Wait!," She turned around, "I'll teach you, just...just don't complain if I'm a lousy teacher!"

Her green eyes sparkled in delight and gave him a big smile, "Yes! Thank you!" With that she left and Yukio closed the door. He smiled playfully at his older brother, who was obviously sulking. He put a hand on his shoulder and whispered sensually, "Shall we continue from where we left?"

* * *

END CHAPTER

To make up sex or to not make up sex, that is the question...

Anyways, sorry if the development is so goddamn slow, I'll pick up the pace in the next chapter. BUT if there will be make up sex the whole thing will be delayed again so it all depends on you guys

**REVIEWS?  
**Though I wouldn't get my hopes up for a lemon in the next chapter since I'm insecure about my lemon writing abilities.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **No question that make up sex is favored. Alright, as promised. There will be lemon. Plus, a review said that sexual frustrations has been building up so they need release, and I AGREE. Lemons are good for the health after all ~ won't be equipped with foreplay though; jump straight to the intercourse. **SORRY VERY LATE UPDATE.**

**warning**: a bit OoC Rin, 'cause of tsundere syndromes he has in my stories

Tallyho.

* * *

_"Shall we continue from where we left?" _

That statement left Rin where he was now; bare, moaning, and writhing under his younger twin with his ass tilted up in the air. Sure, he was still a bit frustrated on how Yukio just seems to care a lot about the blond girl, but as of the moment nothing else registered in his mind other than their love-making.

Small pale hands gripped the sheets tightly as he panted heavily and let out strings of moans freely. He let out a yelp when he felt the hold on his hips became stronger, practically clawing on his skin. The thrusts became more frantic and needy signalling the close release. The younger grunts after his series of panting and pulled out making his smaller brother whimper.

Yukio pulled up Rin's left leg which resulted him to lie on his side surprising the older twin, "Nhyaa..?!"

Rin closed his eyes shut and suppressed a moan when he felt the thick organ began to penetrate him once again. Then, a quick hard thrust buried the member to the hilt forcing a long loud moan to echo. Yukio held up the left leg while he straddled the other, he gave a long teasing lick to the flawless white limb as he looked seductively at his lover, who was gazing at him with half-lidded eyes that were in tears and a very flustered face. Rin mewled trying hard not to beg for his brother to move but the need was far too strong for him to hold on any longer, "..Y-yukio..."

"hm?" He pulled back a bit and gave a very shallow thrust ultimately teasing the smaller,

"Ngh...stop teasing me, and g-get moving...!" Rin moved his hips trying to get the friction he needed, "Please?"

"It's cute how you're being courteous at times like these." Yukio chuckled and leaned down to kiss the latter passionately as he started to slowly move gaining momentum and finally picking up the pace. Rin pulled apart from the kiss as he felt the need to pant and moan from the hard and quick thrusts he received. "Aaahn~!" That familiar undeniable pleasure waved throughout his body once again when his spot was struck for the second time in a different position; which was curious as to how could Yukio be so good in this kind of activity when they were still relatively young, that and this being only their second time of doing _it_ -not that Rin minded.

Yukio sat up still keeping his pace, his hand remained at the back of Rin's knee, he slightly pushed it towards the latter's body more in order to gain more access. In his mind, he acknowledged how naturally lithe his older brother is and completely found it arousing. Oh the possibilities. His immoral fantasies; plus the image of Rin being flustered, drool escaping his lips, his little fangs showing slightly, the black tail wrapping around Yukio's waist pulling him closer as if begging to do more, blue eyes unseeing as it was darkened from pleasure, and the added bonus of those wanton and needy moans and screams just ignited every single fire in the younger.

He pounded in harder burying himself deeper than before. Rin moaned and panted harder, the feeling overwhelmed him to the point that everything seemed like a blur, just the feeling of raw pleasure was apparent. A few more movements and the older nearly screamed at the immense feeling and came, he panted and bit his lip from the sensation of think hot liquid pour in his core. After he relaxed, Yukio pulled out and lied on top of Rin embracing him and gave a kiss on his pale shoulder, "Nii-san..."

Rin hummed and rolled on his back to embrace the larger male, "Hmm... you're heavy..."

The younger chuckled in a low tired voice, which Rin thought was undeniably sexy; not that he'll say it to him, and brought their foreheads together. He kissed the tip of the blue-haired's nose then went lower to capture those plump pink lips into another passionate kiss; he pulled apart a few centimeters to whisper, "...Another round?" Rin blushed and chose not to answer, rather he pulled the other back into another kiss as a sign of approval.

Once again, they engaged in a moment of bliss. Lips moved against one another as their tongues met; Smaller pale hands gripped the strong broad shoulder blades; Flawless white legs encircled the younger's waist keeping their bodies close together as their hips moved slowly to rub each other's needs. In their heated romance, a small crashing sound that came downstairs alerted the half-demon. He broke the kiss and turned his attention at the door with wide curious blue eyes, and his tail shot up. "What was that?"

Yukio looked at him and noted how Rin looked like a provoked cat, who will be moaning with want soon enough, "Probably just some rats playing downstairs, ignore it..." He kissed him again, Rin was about to protest yet he dismissed it and thought that maybe it was just some rats... or better yet Shiemi, he'd love to let her hear them just so she'll know who Yukio belongs to. Rin wondered since when he became such a bitch, then again, when it came to a time wherein your man is at stake you'd really have to do any means necessary just to keep him; even when that means you'd let her hear your _noises_. Speaking of noises, another commotion seemed to arise downstairs, this time it can't be ignored since it sounded like girls' screams. "We need to check that." Rin stated and Yukio nodded.

While Yukio had no trouble getting up, the bluenette staggered a bit. "Here, just wear this since I can't find your clothes." He handed Rin his button up shirt which was obviously larger than his older brother. The taller male wore his underwear plus his school slacks -he didn't bother to wear any top since Rin wore his shirt at the moment. (A/N: Oh mi gosh, topless Yukio, so hot. *Q*) He turned back to Rin to see if he was finished covering up -"Nii-san, you...rea..dy...?"- only to find himself slightly aroused when he saw the shorter male wearing his button up shirt that reached midway down his thighs; the sleeves clearly longer as it only allowed to show the tips of his fingers; since Rin left the few buttons opened, the shirt slid a bit off his left shoulder showing a measure of his delicious milky white skin. "I'm ready." There will definitely be a second or third or maybe even fourth round.

He coughed in his fist calming himself down, "Let's go then." And so they headed downstairs particularly the kitchen since that was where all the brouhaha seemed to originate, with Rin all but limping. Still, with a game face of course.

* * *

Earlier in the afternoon, three fangirls of Yukio was talking with each other as per usual. As they converse, a girl saw the apple of their eyes,

"Hey look! It's Okumura-kun!" Of course she's referring to the younger

"Oh~!...eh... who's that old guy?"

"His dad maybe."

"Maybe... and oh look. They have a stray cat with them."

The other two girls laughed, "You meant that Rin person, right? Hahaha." And they laughed once again. After their insulting crack up, they decided to follow the father and sons. Fujimoto and the Okumura twins went in the abandoned dorm unbeknownst to them, a group of three school girls were a few meters away outside hiding behind a bush. Their motivation was to find out who was the one making those packed lunches for Yukio -they insisted that it wasn't Rin like how the younger twin told them. It has got to be someone else, maybe their dad was the one who made it?

After about an hour, the clergyman left the dorm. "Hey he's leaving, he finished preparing their lunches that quick?"

"I don't know, he doesn't look like the cooking-type actually... he looks like a perverted old man who keeps porn mags somewhere in his stash." A girl thought with a shrug.

The fangirls were about to leave with the decision that they no longer cared who the heck made those bento that Yukio can't trade for anything else, but then, a certain blonde female came into view. "OMG girls, we have a new suspect!" Once again, they ducked behind the bush. "I am certain! SHE'S the one making those bento, she looks wifey."

"Maybe she's just a fangirl too trying to... w-wait! She's being invited in?! Like... what the hell?"

The tallest girl snapped her fingers, "I knew it. I say, we wait for her to leave and then come over to her and _ask nicely _if our suspicions were correct." And they chuckled evilly. So the trio waited... and waited, quite longer than necessary actually...

Unknown to them, Moriyama already left the building via one of Yukio's exorcist keys, therefore, she didn't have to go out through the front door where the opportunistic bunch was expecting her.

"She's taking so long..."

"Let's leave..."

They were all set on that idea when, "Hold up! What if she's actually living there with them? As if playing house. Like, she's the wife and Okumura-kun is the husband and that Rin person is their lowly houseboy?"

"...So you're saying... She's together with him?!" Gasp, they did.

"Or maybe there's just a back door she used." The more perceptive one offered. Still, they decided that later that evening they will sneak in and ruin the bento that blonde made out of anger and jealousy.

A few hours had passed and the group decided it was the prime hour to go inside since it was technically late enough that the people inhabiting the dorm would probably be asleep. They crept through the dim corridors and headed to where they guessed would be the dining area. When they got to the kitchen, immediately the girls huddled to the refrigerator. One of them opened it and they all awed at the neatly wrapped bento boxes filled with obviously delicious lunch. They were about to reach and grab the prepared lunches when a long loud moan from upstairs alerted them for a moment.

"Eh? What was that?"

"Was that a cat?"

Smack, "Cats don't sound like that!"

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with." And with that, they proceeded on taking the bento and threw them on the floor all the while laughing menacingly. Then suddenly, the prospect of going in their and ruining lunches didn't sound good when they felt something loom behind them. Alerted, they quickly turned around and yelled at the huge shadowed figure standing behind them. "KYAAAAA!" And with that, they fainted.

A few minutes later, the Okumura twins came in the kitchen and gasped at what they saw. A large anonymous demon stood before the stove, "Who are you?!" Rin demanded.

The demon stepped aside and revealed three girls from their school; unconscious and inside an over-sized cauldron filled with steadily boiling water. The twins made face at such an odd scene. Yukio shook his head and pointed his gun at the demon, "Let them go." The demon shook its head stubbornly.

They were prepared to attack when a familiar carefree voice interrupted, "Ukobach, my dear~! What have you done?!" The twins turned around and saw Mephisto standing beyond the counter with a shocked expression.

"You know him?" Rin asked as he pointed at the demon,

Mephisto nodded and grinned, "Why yes! He is my familiar~!"

"Then would you please order him to stop whatever mayhem he's trying to do?" Yukio inquired, well sort of demanded.

"Of course! Ukobach, sweetie, stop that innocence and let go of those poor students! If they die, I'll lose a portion of my income." Rin turned to Mephisto with a 'you-care-more-about-your-income-than-their-welfare?' look.

However, the clown principal's orders were disobeyed as Ukobach remained unmoved. The three men were silent, pondering what action should they take next.

"Let's kill it." Yukio deadpanned and made a move when Rin stopped him,

"Oh come on, you don't have to so brutal. We don't even know his motives." Rin reasoned. Mephisto decided that it was the proper time to quickly elaborate about his familiar. A demon who's passionate in cooking and when he saw Rin trespassing in his kitchen, he couldn't help but feel irritated. Now, the three ladies who perpetrated and went on trashing the food made him lose his remaining self-control, thus, deciding to eliminate them by boiling them -to death. "I understand that your mad at people for intruding and wrecking your kitchen, hell, I'd be pissed too! But punishing them this way isn't the answer. This isn't what a real chef would do!" So much after more of Rin's inspirational chef to chef talk with Ukobach, the demon was in tears and let his captives go and turned back to his small form.

The three girls were now sitting -still unconscious- on the floor of the kitchen. "Wonder why they would go as far as doing this?" Mephisto asked

And as if he was heard, one of the girls mumbled, "...w-we..worked so hard to make lunches.."

"..I...want Okumura-kun to taste what...I...cooked..." Followed another.

"Why won't he take them...?" And the last added.

The two demons plus the half demon gave Yukio a look of displease. The younger Okumura could only stare at them with wide eyes, "I didn't know they would take it that seriously."

"Stupid! Of course they would! They worked hard for it!" Rin scolded

"But wouldn't you be all jealous if I did?"

The blue-haired blushed hard and became speechless. Silence means yes after all. Mephisto smiled slyly. "Ohohoho~ Being such a wanted young man could really be difficult, aye Okumura-sensei?" Yukio cleared his throat and pushed up his glasses, "I did not foresee being one."

"Whatever! Just...just...accept their lunch next time! We don't want anyone sneaking up here at night again." The older twin remarked with his arms crossed on his chest, "And yes fine, I might get irritated if you do but still-" He huffed and turned his head to the side still with a scowl, "-I know how it feels like when I cooked for someone yet they don't eat it."

Yukio nodded though not fully inclined with the idea. After that was sought, Mephisto sent the three unconscious teenagers back to their dorms via a puff of pink smoke at the same time making them forget about today. "Shouldn't you be leaving too?" Rin glared up at the clown man.

Mephisto chuckled playfully, "Why yes, of course. After all, I don't want to delay your... _activities_~" At that, Rin's face became redder than his previous blush, though Yukio paid no heed to the knowledge that Mephisto knew about what they were doing privately. The principal walked past them as he twirled his parasol gleefully all the while humming string of melodies, "Ah! If I may add..." he turned back to Rin and whispered, "You look scrumptious only wearing that~"_  
_

Rin was about to punch the perverted clown but failed due to the other disappearing just in time.

The twins apologized and at the same time thanked the small kitchen demon. Rin was more than happy to have a fellow cuisine-loving character around who could help him cook. The duo went out of the dining hall and headed to their room. A few feet away from their room, Rin walked past Yukio and stopped not looking back at him, "Your fangirls annoyed me again... you'd have to _make up_ for that." after that was said in a rather suggestive tone, he swished the tip of his tail from Yukio's jaw to his chin and stayed their for a second longer and went back to his owner's space; Rin began walking again. After that processed fully into the younger's mind, he quickly followed after Rin back to their room with much vigor and excitement.

* * *

END CHAPTER.

I am aware that we are in a dull phase of the fic.

We're still in the beginning arc after all, much patience is needed and thank you for giving me that considering that you put up with my story. Sorry if I don't have the skills yet to make things stir. I'll try again ^^

Thanks :)

**REVIEWS PLEASE?**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **

**For those who are reading this. THANK YOU SO MUCH ^^  
**SORRY FOR SUUPPEEERR LATE UPDATE

oh yeah, also for those who were curious with how Yuki will 'make up for it'... THEY HAD SEX. Yeah, I said the 's' word.

* * *

Morning came, the sun's rays crept through the windows of their room and laid upon Yukio's sleeping eyes. He stirred and shifted on his side; his arm searching to embrace a certain someone. Though, to his surprise, he felt that the space next to him was empty. A beryl eye groggily opened to peer the spot beside him to fully inspect, and there really was no one there. He groaned and closed his eye again and stretched. He sat up as he scratched his head before yawning. That was one of the best sleeps he got these past few months considering that he has been on the edge since he had to study to pass and get the scholarship for high school, pack his things for the dorm, prepare lesson plans, and other things.

He got out of bed and reached for his glasses. After putting on some clothes, he went downstairs to the dining hall only to be greeted by the crisp sound of food being fried. A smile crept on his features as he stealthily made his way into the kitchen. His suspicions were right, there by the stove, Rin cooked their breakfast wearing simple clothing with a mint green apron adorning his front to protect his apparel for any unwanted stains.

Rin hummed as he tossed and flipped the small sausages in the pan, unbeknownst to him, Yukio was making his way to him silently like a wolf honing in on his prey. The half-demon flinched when he felt arms wrap around his waist suddenly, "Ah, so you were here, Onii-san." The younger male buried his nose onto his older twin's neck, where the neck connected with the shoulder, and inhaled taking in his scent. "And I wanted to cuddle with you in bed..." He droned.

"Haven't you have had enough?" The older male turned off the gas stove and one by one plucked out of the pan the perfectly cooked sausages and laid them gently down next to the sunny side up eggs on the near plate.

"Well, it was more than enough actually, but I wouldn't mind getting more." Yukio pulled his face off the alluringly scented soft skin, though he didn't exactly pull away since he was only inches away from his lovely brother's face. They stared at each other's eyes for a moment and Yukio, of course, took the initiative to lean in further glad that Rin closed his eyes signalling for him to go for it.

The younger felt something touch against his lips, but it didn't really feel like a pair of lips. He opened his eyes and grimaced when he realized that Rin pressed a piece of sausage onto his lips. Rin chuckled when Yukio frowned and opened his mouth to take the food in his mouth. "Good morning." Rin greeted,

"Hm, yeah. Good morning." The latter replied. He made a motion to attack again though a pale hand came forth over his face stopping him midway.

"Ukobach is here." Rin reminded him still with that kind smile,

Yukio turned his head to the side and saw the aforementioned little demon by the rice cooker holding with a scowl a spatula as his hands crossed over his torso. The younger twin narrowed his eyes by a fraction and smiled at Ukobach and let go of Rin, "Good morning and thank you for helping nii-san here." The demon didn't changed his expression, though he waved the spatula as a sign of affirmation. "So, uhm, yeah. I'll just wait in the dining area." Yukio excused himself a bit awkwardly. It was like he was caught cuddling his wife; and his father-in-law was in the same room.

Once they settled for breakfast, Yukio opened up a topic, "Nii-san, are you sure you're going to teach Moriyama-san how to cook?"

Rin grumbled, "Do I have a choice?"

"She sees you as a friend."

The half-demon's brow shut up and held in a scoff before whispering, "Makes one of us..."

* * *

Friends are very valuable and important to have. Shiemi believes that and she was so happy when she met Yukio years ago, he was her first ever friend for she never went far from her home. She was truly blessed that she met someone as kind as him. And now that she's got the chance to study outside, she's determined to make friends. The blonde thinks that she has made progress when it came to her social skills, because now she didn't only have Yukio as her friend but also his twin brother: Rin.

At least, that was what she thought, that Rin was her friend. Turned out, he really didn't see her as such. How'd she found out? She overheard the boys' conversation about her relation with the half-demon since they would eat lunch sometimes and chat often during breaks. Suguro teased if she was his girlfriend, of course he'd denied and Shiemi was relieved. But then the older male followed up a question that if she's just his friend, though much to her surprise, he also denied that -rather aggressively she might add.

From then on, she had become wary of the boy. She was utterly confused though, he had been kind whenever he teaches her in cooking. But now that she thought of it, Rin would act a bit distant even when he was nice to her.

She sighed as she walked through the dimly lit corridors of the cram school, _'I should really make some friends...'_

* * *

"For today we will be learning on how to summon demons, and with luck, make them you familiars or aid you in battles." Neuhaus started lecturing as he finished making a summoning circle. "Though, I don't expect all of you to be able to summon since being a Tamer takes talent, one that only a few possess thus making the said meister to be the rarest among the others."

He then gave them a paper for summoning and instructed them to put a bit of their blood on it and chant whatever came into mind. Kamiki, being the most confident, step forth and was able to summon two magnificent foxes. Their professor was astounded and praised her. Her ego went on a party seeing that almost everyone else failed. Though, a certain blonde haven't given it a try yet,

"Uhm... come out come out whatever you are~!" She called sweetly and surprisingly enough a small green demon appeared.

Neuhaus assessed her little summoned creature, "Hmm... a GreenMan, very rare. I suppose that we have two potential Tamers this year." He nodded "Good."

Rin grimaced at his summoning paper, _'Heh, I'm gonna be a Knight anyway. I need no monsters fighting for me.'_ he thought with a nod reassuring himself.

Later that evening, Rin and Yukio stood by the porch of their dorm -or rather more accurately, Rin was crouching while Yukio was the one standing. "Ne, I wasn't able to summon any in our class today." Rin spoke trying to start a conversation.

"Aah... that's okay. Not everyone could do it." He gently smiled at his brother.

Rin hummed, "Can you do it?"

Yukio thought for a while, actually he can summon some water spirits (A/N: Manga) but he never really went that far with it. Besides, if he told Rin that he could summon, it'll make his Nii-san feel inferior compared to him again, "No, I can't." He smiled again and the other grinned happily knowing that he's not the only one.

"By the way, who are we waiting for?"

Yukio was about to answer when he saw a group of people up ahead, "Oh there they are."

Rin turned his head forward to see, "Wha! What are they doing here?!"

"Since your exwire evaluation is nearing, we'll be having an internal study camp, and I chose our dorm since it's convenient and there's no one else living here other than us." Their young professor explained.

The students -besides Rin- studied the venue, "It's a like a haunted hotel..."

* * *

The class was settled in a vacant room. A long table was set up in the middle and the students were busy answering the sheet of paper given. After a few minutes, Yukio asked for them to hand them over and that they're done for the night.

"Hey Paku, let's go take a bath!" Kamiki hollered to her best friend who nodded and followed her out. Shiemi also seemed to tail over to them...again.

"Aah, the ever friendly ceremony of girls taking baths together~ I wanna go see." Shima thought out loud dreamily.

Bon turned to glare at his friend, "Ey Shima! Don't forget you're some sort of monk you know."

The pink-haired was about to convince Suguro but the voice of their professor cut him off, "And don't forget that your teacher is here." The perverted teenage monk froze and gulped. Then loomed to whisper, albeit loudly, to Yukio,

"Aw come on now, you're a student too. You should join us."

Yukio pushed up his glasses. The prospect of seeing young women bathing does sound inviting, but of course, he has Rin and they have done things that far encompasses the thrill of peeking at naked bodies. So the offer didn't have caliber anymore, "I don't engage in such frivolous pursuits." He said in finality.

Meanwhile, Shiemi tried her hardest to follow her two new 'friends'. She finally caught up to them when they stopped by the door to the ladies' bath. She smiled gleefully, "Oh! This will be the first time that I'll take a bath with my friends!"

Kamiki, turned to her with a scowl and nudged her pointer finger on her chest, a motion that tells her to stop. "Sorry, but I'm not comfortable with another person other than my best friend, Paku, to see me naked. You should just wait out here while we go."

"But-!"

"A friend would understand." The shrine maiden smirked at her knowing what cards to put on.

The blonde was crestfallen; she looked down, "O-okay."

"Great! See? Being friends isn't so hard. How's about you go buy me some fruit milk so you went be bored."

Shiemi could only nod and head off. As she walked down the corridors, she couldn't help but ponder. Sure she's happy that she's got some friends, but why doesn't it feel as rewarding as she thought it would? She didn't mind helping her out and running errands, but why does it feel like she's not being seen as a friend by the other girl. Maybe that's how things are at first? She sighed as she trudged; she really was clueless about friendships and such.

"Hey, where are you going?" Shiemi looked at the person who grabbed her kimono sleeve and stopped her. Rin stared at her questioningly as he sipped his juice box.

"I.. I'm going to buy fruit milk for Kamiki-chan." She replied meekly and pulled her sleeve to free herself

Rin raised a brow and grabbed her wrist stopping her from going anywhere, "Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Doing things for her! It's weird."

Shiemi harshly took her wrist and glared at him with teary eyes, "I want her to be my friend! That's why... that's why I have to do what she says! You wouldn't understand because you have friends!" And she ran off crying.

Rin's eye twitched with irritation, "Wha... Why are you angry at me for?! Come back here!" The little blond girl screamed when she saw Rin angrily running after her. After a minute of chasing, he finally caught her by the nape of her kimono. Rin was about to bonk her on the head when a scream from the girls' bathroom got their attention.

The blue eyed boy let go of her, "Get Yukio! I'll see what's going on there!" With that he ran off to the place where a form a distress seemed to originate.

Shiemi stared at his retreating back, _'He didn't hesitate to help... I want to be like him!'_ Instead of doing what he said, she followed Rin.

She got to the bathroom and saw Kamiki on her knees shaking with fear, Rin standing in front of her holding up his unsheathed sword, and Paku's lying unconscious form beneath a large demon. "Rin!"

"What?! What are you doing here? I told you to get Yukio!"

"I know! But... but I want to help!"

"Tsk! Fine, I'll distract the demon while you tend to Paku, you can do that right?"

"Un!"

Rin ran over to the demon luring it away from his hurt classmate. He knew that he has no chance against the enemy if he doesn't draw his sword, but he can't let them see his flames. In his thoughts, the demon knocked him down and pinned him on the tiled floor. He moaned in pain when it stepped down on his throat,

**_''Pardon me... young prince... but I was ordered by my master...''_**

The half-demon gasped in question by what he heard, he was about to ask on who it was talking about but the demon added pressure on his throat; he released a soundless scream and made the decision that he'll draw his sword lest he dies there. Unfortunately, he could no longer move his body from the pain and lack of air. He could feel his consciousness dripping away but a barrage of gunfire and the release of the hold on him brought him back.

"Nii-san!"

Rin coughed and wheezed desperately taking in air. He saw the demon leaping up on the walls and made it's way out through the windows.

"You okay?" Yukio pulled him up gently looking completely worried,

"Yes." The older twin gave him a reassuring smile, "How's Paku?"

The young exorcist walked over and saw Paku conscious, though in a weak state. Yukio put a hand on her forehead feeling her temperature while he studied her wound, "She's still hurt, but not in a grave situation." He turned to Shiemi, "Good job, if you hadn't helped her sooner, she could've gotten worse." He smiled at her and she nodded happily. Paku put a hand on Shiemi's lap to get her attention.

"Thank you very much, Moriyama-chan" Shiemi, couldn't be happier right now.

* * *

Because of the threat posed earlier, the students were sent back to their own dorms. The twins were on the on the rooftop of their dorm to get some freah air with Rin squatting and Yukio standing next to him with his arms crossed over his chest. They savored the calm breeze and the solemnity.

"How did that demon get in here?" Rin asked as he stared off into the night horizon.

"Even if there are barriers protecting the school there are still those that manages to sneak in. Though, I didn't expect one to infiltrate here in our dorm since Pheles-san has enforced seals all around the dorm." Yukio replied and then hummed as he continued to wonder. "I'll just inform him later about what happened."

Rin could only nod. The younger looked at his brother from the corner of his eye and studied him a bit more. He looked bothered. Well, how couldn't he? He almost got killed. Yukio saw the remainder of the bruise on Rin's neck that was starting to fade. An ugly purple getting darker in the center, it hurt him to see the flawless white skin getting marred. _'If only I was there sooner.' __  
_

He walked up in front of the half-demon and knelt down in front of him. Rin stared at him curiously, "Yes?"

"Sorry about earlier."

The older smiled up at him and sat on the floor, "Silly, what are you sorry about? You came to save us just in time."

Yukio sighed, "No, I should've been there a lot sooner." he put his hands on the others neck and trailed the bruise, "So you wouldn't have-"

"It'll heal quickly." He replied reassuringly and held on Yukio's wrist gently pushing it away from his wounded skin. His smile never left. "Tomorrow it'll be gone."

The younger man scowled, "It's not just about the mark, it's about you getting hurt and almost getting killed. I shouldn't have let that happen; I'm supposed to protect you. I don't... I almost...almost lost you." He closed his eyes tight at the horrors of Rin dying because he failed to be there. His physique shook a bit almost crying at that thought.

Without Rin... everything will be so cold, so very cold. It will be like living in a world of abyss with no promise of hope nor joy. In a place where he was alone and freezing, waiting for his time to die.

A warm hand laid gently on his cheek bringing him back from the melancholic what if's. Yukio opened his eyes and saw the kindest and most beautiful smile that he will ever set sight on.

"I'm still here..."

From the person he loved and the most.

"...You were just in time..."

Spoken in a voice that was the most pleasant of a sound.

"...I won't die on you, if I did, I promise I'll watch over you so you won't be alone. You won't see me, but I'll be there. I'll always be with you, okay?"

Words that saved him from the woes coursing in his mind. The bright blue eyes that enlightened every shadow. the smile that gave all the happiness in the world.

How could an angel be a called demon?

* * *

END CHAPTER

ah... I really did try if I could make pure romance. Is it okay?

Thank you

**REVIEWS PLEASE.**


End file.
